Class Disaster
by Living In My Imagination
Summary: When you combine two sets of characters from kick-ass books, all of whom are trained to be fearless warriors it's not surprising when things get a little complicated… but all of the tributes and Shadowhunters have one thing in common: they could all use some serious love lessons.
1. Class Disaster

_So here's the deal, one night I'm sitting chatting away with another of my friends who writes on fanfiction (JustAFantasyGirl- her stories rock!) and she's threatening me with a lack of tea and sweet chillie sensations if I don't start uploading more, especially any ideas I have for the Hunger Games.  
And due to the fact I like me some tea and sensations, plus I adore The Hunger Games and The Mortal Instruments I figured why not take all of our favourite characters out of their fictional quests and shove 'em in a high school together? What's the worst that could happen (You'll find out!) Plenty of different relationships are tested and I won't lie a couple end in total hilarious disaster... so give it a go and please let me know what you think :) I love to hear from readers and if there are any couplings you'd love/hate to see just suggest them and I'll consider it! _

_-H_

When you combine two sets of characters from kick-ass books, all of whom are trained to be fearless warriors it's not surprising when things get a little complicated… but all of the tributes and shadow hunters have one things in common: they could all use some serious love lessons.

* * *

**Class Disaster**

Running was one of the few things that Clove knew she could do well. It didn't matter if she was scraping through her exams in maths, literature or world history, on the track she was unbeatable, though Maia was certainly giving her a run for her money. She poured on the speed and came to a stop at the finish line only a few seconds before her friend. "You almost had me there," she admitted, bending over to brace her hands on her knees.  
"I've still to beat you though," she replied, flipping her braided her over her shoulder.  
Clove grinned, "And never will."  
"That sounds like a challenge to me, Maia. You gonna let _Speedy Gonzalez _here talk to you like that?" This was Isabelle, who instead of being in Health Class like she was supposed to, was lounging back on the bleachers with her booted feet resting on the rail in front of her. Despite the warm afternoon she was wearing tight-fitting denim jeans and her signature leather jacket, her inky black hair spilling out of the bun she'd loosely tied it in. She was flicking through a fashion magazine and looked up to grin at Maia. Beside her Clarissa Fray muttered something about Isabelle and her challenges which usually ended badly, without glancing away from her sketchbook. She was a petit art student with flaming copper hair and her green eyes were reproachful when Isabelle suddenly changed the topic of conversation to centre around the school's young rugby coach who was overseeing a practice session in the middle of the field.  
"He's a teacher," Clary said disapprovingly.  
"He's yummy," Isabelle declared, "Plus he's not really a teacher, he's young and only trains the rugby team. It's not like he's actually part of the faculty."  
Maia turned to follow her gaze, just as the coach bent over to tie up his shoelace. "I'm with Iz on this one, Clary. Coach Odair is _fine_." When she didn't respond Isabelle reached over and snatched the sketchbook away.  
"Hey-! Oh for crying out loud Izzy, okay I'll admit he's cute. Now give it back!"  
"_Cute_? He's more than cute! Cute describes a puppy-dog or- or Simon! Not Coach Odair, he's charming and sexy- _desirable_."  
"Forbidden," Maia reminded her and Isabelle smiled deviously. "Oh no," Maia said, "That is _not _a challenge!"  
Clary took back her sketchbook but her eyes were now wandering down the line of sweating rugby players. Izzy smirked when she noticed, "Drooling over my brother again?"  
Jace Lightwood was in the middle of a crowd of much chunkier players, but he was fast and lean and… gorgeous. Clary blushed and looked down at the drawing she'd been working on. She wasn't overly pleased with it; the proportions were all wrong and the shading was weak. With a frustrated sigh she ripped out the page and crumpled it up in her fist.  
"No need to take it out on your sketch," Izzy said, "You could just walk over there and flirt with him."  
"I do not like Jace," Clary insisted through gritted teeth and Clove sent her a sympathetic look. Once Isabelle got an idea in her head it was murder to make her leave it be, and she wasn't exactly subtle.  
The bell rang out signalling the end of the day and Clary stood up, "Well since we skipped our last hour _again_ I don't see any reason why we should waste our time studying this afternoon. I've got to drop by the house and catch up on the latest with the wedding plans- but I'll meet you guys at Taki's in an hour?"  
"Sounds like a plan." Clove nodded her head in agreement and Maia asked, "How are the wedding plans coming along?"  
Clary rolled her eyes, "Who knew getting married was such a stress? I swear to god my wedding will not be that complicated!"  
"So when should I save the date?" The girls jumped and Jace grinned, "Sorry, was I eavesdropping? Thought I heard someone say they were getting married." Clary flushed and hid herself behind her hair. "Who is the lucky groom?"  
"Jace leave her be," Isabelle swung her legs off the rail and stood up with a stretch of her arms.  
His golden eyes sparkled with amusement, "Clary knows I don't mean it. I'd never let her run off with another man." He winked and she hid her embarrassment by taking care to shove her sketchbook and pencils back into her backpack.  
Before he could humiliate her any further Katniss came around the corner, "You guys skipped out on class again," she said, "You could have at least warned me and I'd have skipped too."  
"But Catnip that would have been breaking the rules." This was Gale Hawthorn, another player and Jace's best friend. He ruffled Katniss' hair affectionately and she swatted his hand away. "Hey Isabelle," he added with a grin and she rolled her eyes.  
"What do you want Hawthorn?"  
"We could start with dinner," Gale suggested and Jace aimed a punch at his friend's gut, "Dude stop hitting on my sister! She's not interested, right Iz?"  
Isabelle's eyes raked Gale once over, "Definitely not," she said and he put a hand to his chest in mock hurt.  
"Ouch girl that was cold!"  
There was now a steady stream of students heading towards the car park while the rest of the team headed in from the field in the direction of the showers, passing the bleachers as they did so. "Weren't we leaving?" Clove asked suddenly, pulling a sweatshirt over her tank top. "I'm going to need to change before Taki's."  
Clary noticed that her reason for wanting a quick getaway was the team's star player Cato whom she knew Clove had a long-term crush on. However the others were blissfully unaware of her desire to leave and Gale was busy teasing Katniss about her date with a guy from her algebra class.  
"He's sweet," she protested, "You shouldn't be such an ass about it."  
"He's a nerd," he chortled. "Hey anyone know much about that new kid, Jordy-something?"  
"Jordan Kyle?" Maia put in, a frown appearing on her forehead.  
"Some indie-music geek who is all about the environment." Cato had reached the group, "Nothing threatening."  
Maia pursed her lips, "Y'know, everyone says girls are bitches but guys are much worse. Why does caring about the environment make someone non-threatening?"  
Before any of them could reply Clary added, "You might find caring about anything other than getting laid unimportant but I actually think Jordan is a really nice guy." This stopped Jace from making whatever comment had been on the tip of his tongue and Isabelle smirked knowingly at him.  
"We'll see y'all later," she announced, "Let's go before some losers steal our booth in Taki's."

The girls trooped towards the student car park. "I think someone has a crush," Isabelle started and Clove and Clary exchanged a wary glance.  
"I never thought I'd see the day where Jace Lightwood was lost for words," Maia agreed and Clary looked confused. "Oh come on Clarissa! As soon as you made that comment about Jordan he shut right up!"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered.  
"Uh Jace Lightwood and his major crush on you-!"  
"Seriously?" Clary jumped as her best friend Simon appeared at her shoulder. "Jace has a crush on you Clary?"  
She shook her head, "They're not serious Simon."  
"Good," he said and she raised her eyebrows. "All the guys in Odair's team are assholes, no offence Isabelle."  
She shrugged, "He's dated a lot of girls."  
"Speaking of Odair…" Maia muttered, nudging Clove to look over at the edge of the playing young coach was talking to a petit and very pretty brunette. He towered over her, his shadow drowning her but his smile was genuine and warm. The woman didn't look any older than her early twenties and was slight and fragile looking, though they watched her punch him in the arm as he said something to offend her.  
"Wonder who that is," Clove mused and Clary turned her attention to locating her truck keys in the pocket of her jacket.  
"You guys are obsessed," she declared.  
"Oh Clary," said Isabelle, "Everyone loves a bit of scandal. Get off your high horse and come join the rest of us in the gossipy underworld of high school."

* * *

_Well that's the first chapter. I'm quite enjoying my five fiesty heroines as best friends but let me know what you're thinking! If I get some feedback I'll update real soon! :) _


	2. The Gossipy Underworld

_So my plan for this fanfic is to basically pick apart the relationships from the two series and see what happens. I do have a rough idea of where I'm going and who is gonna end up with who in the end but I'd like to see what kind of mischief I can cause with different couplings. If you've got any couples you'd love to see given a trial then let me know. For now let's just see what happens shall we? :) As usual let me know what you're thinking!_

_-H_

* * *

**The Gossipy Underworld**

As it turned out the gossipy underworld of high school convened in the same place each Friday afternoon after school got out. Taki's was the only place in their area that would make you an all vegan grill with steak on the side, no questions asked. It also did great smoothies. Isabelle reached the counter and called over to the cook with green hair, "Theon!" and Clove rolled her eyes at Maia. "She could have any guy she wanted and she goes after the boy with seaweed hair and three illegitimate children."  
"He makes a good veggy burger," Maia offered.  
"Because all you need to provide for a girl as high maintenance as Isabelle Lightwood is the ability to grill breaded cauliflower and courgette properly."  
"It helps," Isabelle confirmed, "And what do you mean _high maintenance_?"  
Clove's eyes widened, "You're kidding me right? Last year you refused to go to Prom unless your date booked you a stretch limo, a thousand long-stemmed pink roses -which you changed your mind about last minute and had them spray painted black- two boxes of gourmet chocolates that you didn't eat and a steady stream of cosmopolitan punch."  
"Which you definitely did drink," Maia confirmed.  
She shrugged, "What's your point? I don't do things half heartedly."  
It was at this point Clary walked through the door and settled herself in their regular booth. "Please tell me that coffee is for me!"  
"Wedding planning is still a bitch, huh?"  
"You have no idea," Clary exclaimed, combing her hair with her fingers, trying to loosen the elaborate ringlets someone had fashioned in the hour since they last saw her.  
Clove smirked, "You're only making it worse, plus it's glittery."  
Clary groaned and nursed her coffee. "The sooner it's over the better. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for my mom and Luke, but if I have to hear another word about place settings, centre pieces or which dress best suits my frame-" She mimicked putting a gun to her temple and the girls giggled. "Besides it's even weirder now I've seen the guest list to the actual ceremony. I know they've been friends for years but having Mr Bane at my mom's wedding…"  
"Our _head teacher _Mr Bane?" Clove checked and Clary nodded.  
"He's been a family friend for years, I mean he was at my first birthday party, but he's even bringing a date!"  
Isabelle looked up suddenly interested, "A date? Seriously who?"  
Clary looked oddly thoughtful, "I'm not sure, it was kinda weird. I know he requested a plus one but I don't know who- though I swear I saw your surname on the list."  
"We're not going to the ceremony," Izzy reminded her. "Just the reception, which by the way I have a killer dress planned for." Clary let the subject go as she began to describe her latest designer bargain that would have cost Clary several months allowance on top of tutoring money.

Another group of high school students crammed themselves into the diner and among them were Marvel and Peeta who were friends of Simon's. Katniss smiled across the room and Marvel returned it. "So how was your date?" Clary asked.  
"Oh, you know, it was great. We just went for coffee and for a walk through Central Park."  
"Simple but sweet," Isabelle said in an oddly approving tone. "What? I can be nice and Marvel is sweet, plus he adores you Katniss."  
"Who adores dear Catnip?" Gale and his friends had arrived and had claimed their usual table near the jukebox. He had come over to their booth and placed his hands on Katniss' shoulders.  
"It's non of your business," she told him though she was smiling. They had been friends for years and she was used to his taunting. Gale mussed her hair again, "We still on for paintball tomorrow?"  
"You bet," Katniss said, and Isabelle nodded. "We're gonna kick you asses."  
When he moved off to his group Maia leaned over a whispered to Katniss, "I'm not sure that Marvel is too thrilled about your friendship with Gale."  
"They've been friends forever," Clary said, "If he likes her he'll deal with it."  
Isabelle was looking over her shoulder at the two boys, it wasn't just Marvel that was looking less than pleased. As Katniss got up to go over and remind him of the family friendship she noticed Peeta's expression and said, "I don't think Marvel is the only jealous one."  
"Hmm," Clove made a non-committal noise. She had been watching Cato out of the corner of her eye and he was currently devouring a cheeseburger while Gimmer, the head cheerleader and well-known school slut, wrapped herself around him. Her most loyal follower Aline Penhallow was close by and flirting with Jace.  
Clary was sat with her back to the group and kept her expression blank when, to cover her own insecurity, Clove pointed out that Jace seemed to have a new fan. "I'm not surprised," she said simply and Isabelle glowered at her brother.  
"I'd choose you as a sister-in-law any day, Clary." Then she snapped her fingers imperiously and beckoned Jace over to their booth. "What do you think you're doing? Please tell me you're not dating that skinny, good for nothing-"  
"She was just saying hi, Izzy."  
"She was fawning," Izzy argued.  
"Fawning? Who even uses that phrase these days?" Jace looked amused. "Look nothing is happening with me and Aline," his gaze flickered to Clary who was studiously admiring the curls of steam coming off the surface of her half-drunk coffee. "But I'll keep it in mind that you're predisposed against cheerleaders shall I?"  
Isabelle had taken a nail file from her bag and was attending to her perfect manicure, "I have my reasons."  
"And they wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that Aline is the new BFF of your old best friend Glimmer?"  
"You're boring me now, brother."  
Jace grinned and leaned over to play with one of Clary's curls, "I like it, Fray. The glitter suits you."  
"It's ridiculous," she argued. "But I don't dare mess with my mother's wedding plans."  
"I'm sure it'll look beautiful on the day," he said almost without thinking. She looked up in surprise and so did Clove. After a moment he grinned with apparently no shame, "Don't you get told daily that you're beautiful, Clary?"  
"No mainly because the people I spend time with aren't usually high on a daily basis."  
He held up his hands, "I swear I'm not high, coach Odair would never forgive me if I used drugs."  
"Neither would our parents," Isabelle pointed out, "That's if they ever found out of course."  
"We get away with nothing, Iz, not with Alec turning us in every time we even think about breaking the rules." Clary had only met Alec Lightwood a handful of times but she wasn't surprised to hear he was much more of a rule follower than his siblings.  
Izzy flicked her hair, "Well Alec is currently studying his ass off at NYU so I don't see why we can't do a little rule breaking while mom and dad are away this weekend."  
Jace groaned, "There's no point in arguing with her," he told the group, "Is there?"  
"Nope," Clary shook her head.  
"When she sets her mind on something…" Clove offered.  
"Party, tomorrow night, my house!" Isabelle declared.  
Katniss came back over with Marvel and Peeta in tow in time to hear this, "We're taking the guys on at paintball at two," she reminded her.  
Isabelle waved a hand through the air, "We can set up before we go and change when we're back."  
"You guys are getting your asses handed to you on the paintball field," Jace said.  
Katniss crossed her arms over her chest, "We'll see about that."  
Jace grinned and after one last wink at Clary, pushed back from the table, "We will. See you at the party Fray, if there's anything left of me once these guys are done."


	3. Hunting The Odds

_Paintball scene-part one, because what could possibly go wrong with a bunch of trained killers armed with paintball guns and let loose? Find out and please review!  
_

_-H_

* * *

**Hunting The Odds**

"Jonathan!" Cato came forwards and hit Jonathan Fray's shoulder with an enthusiastic grin. "You've been away too long my man."  
"Well I'm back," he returned Cato's grin and nodded at Jace and Gale who had gathered behind him.  
"How was Europe?" Jace was wearing the camouflage gear required for the paintball field and handed Jonathan his helmet. The boy was tall and lean with very fair hair and deep, dark eyes. He and Clary didn't really resemble one-another, though they had always been very close. She would be glad to see him home after his seven months travelling Europe.  
"Unbelievable, the food you can't image and the girls…"  
"You haven't changed a bit." Isabelle was standing with her hands on her hips, the tight fitting gear she'd selected for their challenge accenting her figure. Her wild hair was pulled back into a tight ponytail and she'd refrained from overdoing her make-up but it still took the three boys who weren't related to her a moment to gather their thoughts. "Though it is good to see you." She hugged Jonathan and gestured to Maia, Clove and Katniss who were ready, armed and waiting. "So are we going to stand around being misogynistic assholes all afternoon or are you ready to have your butts handed to you?"  
"And I'm the one being criticized for not changing," Jonathan muttered. He swung the visor of his helmet down.  
Cato checked the state of his ammunition and grinned a predators grin at the girls, "Let's hunt! Have a good game girls, though the odds aren't in your favour."

The paintball field was built through a wooded area combined with several man-made forts and shelters. Isabelle had ducked and dived, sprinting through the trees to get away from Cato who was really enjoying the game. Muttering about boys and their savage instincts she swung into a ditch and crouched low to catch her breath.  
"Got'cha."  
She froze and turned to see Gale's dark eyes sparkling at her. "You've got nothing," she said, but she put all of her efforts into making the smile that was slowly spreading across her face as darkly sexy as possible. Despite the fact that he had the advantage of surprise Gale hadn't yet taken his shot.  
He let his gun fall to his side and he leaned forwards to whisper, "You're good at this, better than we were expecting."  
"Just because we're girls doesn't mean we don't enjoy a good hunt as much as the next person."  
"What else do you enjoy?"  
He was flirting with her again and Isabelle let his eyes linger on her before slipping her finger into the comfortable position over the trigger of her own gun. "I enjoy winning," she said with a devious quirk of her eyebrow and then she fired.  
Katniss and Cato both heard Gale's cry of pain. She rounded the corner first and saw her best friend on his knees with no obvious wounds. "I'm not interested Hawthorn," Izzy called and she dodged a shot from Cato and skipped back over the ridge to chase after him. It was then Katniss noticed where the cartridge of hot pink paint had made its mark and began to laugh loudly.  
Gale groaned, "There goes my hopes of ever having children."  
"You _have _to let this thing with Isabelle go," she told him. "It's going to get you killed."  
"I can't seem to give up. What is it about women?" he demanded, "You always lure the guys that are most likely to get hurt in pursuing you."  
Katniss grinned, "We're not there to be hunted or pursued Gale, it's a different kind of game. And you won't win with Isabelle. Seriously, give it up."  
"Jealous?"  
The only warning Jonathan got before Katniss aimed a shot of yellow paint as his thigh was her sudden outburst of laughter and he only just got away.

After charging after Cato through the trees Isabelle realised she wasn't the only one on the hunt for their opponent's strongest player. Clove was stealthily moving from obstacle to obstacle, quieter than the wind and with a slight smirk Izzy gave her up own chase. She slowed to a jog and watched as Cato took cover from firing from the North by ducking into an old steel shed. Quick as a shadow Clove slid in through a back window and Isabelle claimed her chance, sliding across the bolt that would stop the two of them from getting out and moving to close the shutter across the exit window. Clary and Clove might have been under the impression that she was unaware of the crushing going on between her friend and Jace's right hand man, but she wasn't that naive. This ought to give them time to break the ice. While she was musing she heard a twig snap and there was a sharp pain in her right arm.  
"Daydreaming again sister dear." Jace took off with a stream of Isabelle's curses following him. He'd seen Clove and Cato enter the shed, even if they weren't both out of the game they wouldn't catch up in time to get to the victor's post and now that Izzy and Gale were out that only left himself and Jonathan Fray against Maia and Katniss. "Game on."


	4. Look Out

_So I know the chapters are quite short but the way this story is coming together as I write it... well it makes more sense to have shorter chapters that I can hopefully continue to upload quite quickly. So short and snappy, as usual please review!_

_-H_

* * *

**Look Out**

He was good at moving unseen and as Jace carefully tracked Maia's back through the metal fort she'd claimed he slowly raised his gun in aim… only for a sharp yell from their left to make both of them jump. Jace pulled back into the wall so she wouldn't spot him as she raced past in the direction of Katniss. In the same second that she disappeared out of sight another figure jumped the metal wall and landed lightly beside Jace. "Dammit I just missed her!" Jonathan was grinned broadly, his hair tousled from running.  
"She's good," Jace allowed. "They all are." While the girls regrouped they caught their breath, keeping one ear out for an ambush. "So is Clary pleased that you're home?"  
Jonathan wiped his brow across his sleeve, "I haven't seen her yet," he admitted. "She was asleep when I got home last night and she and Simon had plans this morning so she was up and out before I had the chance."  
"You must be looking forwards to getting home to see her." Jace knew that Clary was always talking about her adored older brother. He had known Jonathan for a while, before he left for Europe, but not well. And now he watched him smile fondly, "I am."  
There was a moment of silence and Jonathan turned to look at Jace properly, "So Maia was talking to Katniss before we set out… I hear you're -interested, in Clarissa."  
"She's a catch," Jace admitted, "But you know how girls gossip."  
"And I know how guys like you are with girls," Jonathan said bluntly, "I'm just looking out for my sister."  
There was a noise on the other side of the metal wall and Jace adjusted his visor, "Well if you're wondering if my plans are to lure her into my bed and then never call her again you have nothing to worry about. I wouldn't disrespect her like that."  
"What are your plans?"  
"Apparently not to win this," Maia's voice came from the other side of the wall and they heard a chuckle from the other end of the fort. They had cornered them. "Because otherwise you wouldn't be having a tea party and making this too easy for us."

The Frays lived in a smart three-story townhouse in Manhattan. It was quite a change for Clary who had been used to their small apartment in Brooklyn but since the engagement, her brother's return from Europe and her mom's new job they had relocated, and she was still getting used to the space. Therefore when she heard the front door shut she found it frustrating that she had to race down two flights of stairs to reach the hallway and her brother. "You're home!" she cried in delight, throwing herself into Jonathan's waiting arms. He winced and she pulled back with a question burrowing her brow. "I've been taking on your friends at paintball," he told her. "Katniss has quite the aim, I'm covered in bruises."  
Clary laughed, "Mom didn't tell me you were back until I got home at lunch. I wish you'd have woken me last night."  
"You need your beauty sleep." He set her down on her feet and they headed for the kitchen where Jocelyn had left a lasagne waiting to be put in the oven and a note explaining that she and Luke were at the florists.  
"How was your trip?" Jonathan described for her some of the places he'd been and the kinds of people he'd met. It was good to see her again, so obviously healthy and happy. Her hair had grown considerably and he noticed she was beginning to look a lot like their mother. Clary listened attentively while she ate. The Lightwood party started in the next few hours but she would have been content to spend the evening watching films with her brother instead.  
"I was expecting you to be home earlier," she said when he mentioned the party. "I was hoping to have more time to catch up."  
Jonathan grinned with amusement. "We ended up running late. Two of our number disappeared." Clary raised her eyebrows and he said, "Cato and your friend Clove. Apparently _someone_ locked them in a paintball shed."  
"Isabelle is so dead," Clary muttered to herself and smiled as her brother poured her a glass of red wine. "Are you coming to the party tonight?"  
"Would I be cramping your style if I did?"  
She seemed surprised, "Of course not, why would you even ask?"  
Jonathan waved his fork, "I was just wondering- Jace and you and whether your big brother would-"  
"There's nothing going on between Jace and I," Clary insisted, gulping down a large mouthful of wine and hoping the blush in her cheeks would be taken as a result of the alcohol.  
"Well I will be coming," Jonathan said, "In fact I'll be bringing a date of my own." When the glass froze on Clary's lips he continued, "Her name is Camille, I met her in Paris and she's travelling her as we speak to spend the next few months. Clary?"  
She plastered a smile on her face, "That's great! I can't wait to meet her!" And then she busied herself in wolfing down her lasagne and made excuses to run upstairs and shut herself in her bathroom under the pretence of getting ready. What was wrong with her?


	5. Haze

_So this is the first of four chapters that will cover the Lightwood Party, I'm going on holiday next week and to a festival this weekend but I aim to upload as much as possible between now and then. Please review! _

_-H_

* * *

**Haze**

In comparison to the Frays townhouse, the home of the Lightwood family was much more extravagant and located in a converted church. They had managed to modernise it to the taste of their teenage children who used it more than their parents. Mayrse and Robert Lightwood loved to travel and it was not uncommon for them to spend entire months away from New York. The grand entrance hall opened straight into a vast, high ceiling room that was used as the main family room. Several low long sofas and chairs gathered around a modern fireplace and massive flat screen. In here and the hall all the lights were off save the fairy lights that Isabelle had strung between chandeliers and up the banisters of the massive staircase. The kitchen was located in the back of the renovation and was full of chatting teens refreshing their drinks and looking through into the games room where people were playing pool and beer pong. Clove was already on the border between tipsy and drunk. She was wearing what constituted as a party outfit for her; tight dark jeans and loose turquoise top that showed off her flat midriff and most of her smooth back. When Isabelle appeared beside her with another plastic cup filled with rum Clove punched her arm. "What was that for?"  
"For locking me in that damn shed," Clove said darkly. "And don't deny it, I know it was you."  
"I thought I was doing you a favour," Isabelle said honestly.  
Clove rounded on her, "Well next time- don't."  
Then she stormed off and with a put-out shrug Isabelle went to replenish her own drink. Across the room a drunkenly irritated Clove had found Maia, Simon and Jordan. Well if she thought she could do better blushing and hiding from Cato all the time then Izzy would let her sneak about in shadows catching glimpses of him forever more.

Maia was looking glamorous in the gold shift dress she'd borrowed from Isabelle and was surprised to see Clove looking so glum. "What's wrong, Clove?"  
"Nothing."  
Maia wasn't really paying much attention anyway. Jordan, the new boy that Cato, Gale and Jace had been making fun of, was struggling to hide how much he was admiring her outfit. He was cute, Clove could admit, and Maia seemed to already know him from somewhere; she was certainly making quite the effort. It was small comfort really when Clove thought back to her afternoon stuck in the shed with Cato. The two of them had known each other since first grade, but after middle school Clove had found it hard not to constantly blush around him, so the first few attempts at conversation had been disastrous until she'd finally relaxed and they had managed to find some comfortable middle ground, talking about their long friendship and the upcoming party. That was until Cato had confessed he'd had this thing for a girl for quite a while… and he needed Clove's help to see if Maia felt the same. Mortifying and gut-wrenching barely scratched the surface of how she'd felt having to sit in the shed with him for another hour. Whatever Isabelle had been thinking… she hadn't been thinking, Clove thought, not really. She'd done her usual and meddled where she wasn't needed. Between the alcohol and the allure of the music the party was slowly getting more and more focussed on the dance floor in the middle of the living room and Jordan eventually asked Maia to dance. And it was as they made their way into the crowd that Clove found herself in the circle of the arms of none other than Simon Lewis, who was looking cuter than usual through the haze of rum and hurt.


	6. Trick or Truth

_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Felt like I should start off by apologising for the long break between updates, I was in Spain and then at T in the Park and then Israel... but yeah no excuses so here is a slightly longer chapter to make up for it. It is also dedicated to my very good lifelong friend who writes on fanfiction under the name **JustAFantasyGirl** (check out her Hunger Games stuff all three fanfics are AMAZING), she has basically done a fantastic job of both encouraging me and nagging me at the same time until I got around to writing the next chapters to all of my fanfics! So round of a applause please and of course as usual enjoy and review! _

_This is part two the Lightwood Party and of course more drama, more people hooking up with people they shouldn't... and a little inside joke for my good friend JustAFantasyGirl! :) _

_-H_

* * *

**Trick or Truth**

The kitchen was packed with people all vying for the counter of illicit alcohol. In the corner nearest the back door Katniss and Marvel were leaning against the wall. It was clear to everyone else that they wanted as much privacy as possible, between the low voiced chatter and the frequent and intimate smiles there wasn't much room to misinterpret what was going on. The one exception to this was Gale who had not only impressively passed the bounds of the regular teenagers approximation of drunk but was well on his way to becoming paralytic. He staggered into the kitchen and spotted his childhood friend by the door. "Heeeeeey- Catniip!"  
"Gale," Katniss scrunched her nose at the smell of stale beer, "How much have you had to drink?"  
"Whose _this_ guy?" Gale pointed so close to Marvel that he almost hit his nose, which he then grabbed between his fingers and cried in delight, "_Got your nose_!"  
"Gale let him go!" Katniss pushed Gale back and he hit the wall.  
"Is this the guy you've been dating?" he sang and then tried to put on a serious expression that looked a lot like Kryten from Red Dwarf attempting to pull off ambivalence. Katniss, who recognised it from the thousands of times she'd watched the series with him in the years growing up together couldn't help but giggle and try to hide it behind her hands. "You can't date anyone Catnip, not until they've gone through me." He pointed at his own chest and then exclaimed in pain as at this point Isabelle appeared and attempted to help with damage control by grabbing his arm. "Why don't we get you some coffee sugar-pie!"  
"My name is not sugar-pie!" he insisted before putting on a strange, high-pitched crazed voice which Katniss instantly recognised, "'My name is Doctor Lanstrom-"  
"-Come on!" Isabelle shoved him hard and he staggered but kept going.  
"-and I am quite, quite mad'"  
"You got that right," Marvel muttered, sending a sideways glance at Katniss who had pressed her lips together in an attempt to stop her giggling.  
"What is he even talking about?" An exasperated Isabelle asked her friend.  
Katniss bit her lip, "Season five." Then she turned to Marvel, "I'm so sorry about this Marvel, he's just really protective and an idiot-"  
"MAAARVEL-LOUS!" Gale exclaimed and it was too much for Katniss who burst out laughing half-way through her apology. Together Katniss and Isabelle managed to talk Gale into getting some water and somewhere to sit and she watched Izzy practically drag him into the hallway, gesturing at Marvel as she went mouthing "Fix this!" but when Katniss turned back around Marvel had vanished. She swore.

In the hall Isabelle sat Gale part way up the massive staircase and collapsed beside him. "You know, ruining Katniss' chance with Marvel won't get you what you want."  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Gale insisted surprisingly coherently.  
Isabelle swore, "You aren't even as drunk as you were pretending to be! Gale Hawthorn you are a complete and total ass!"  
Despite her accusation being true Gale had still consumed a fair amount of alcohol, and it wasn't until she attempted to stand up and storm away in anger that she realised how much the measures she'd been pouring herself had begun to affect her sense of balance. She stumbled sideways, wobbling on her stiletto heels and Gale caught her so she was lying across his lap before she could break her neck falling down towards the stone floor of the hall.  
"I'm sure little Marvel-lous won't be too put off by my stunt, I'm only looking out for my best friend," he said darkly.  
She glared up at him, "You can fool everyone else but not me."  
"Is that why you're making desperate attempts to throw yourself at me?" His smile was overly seductive and she smacked his chest with her hand and struggled to sit up. Her dress had hitched up a fair few inches but her next comment distracted him from the lace band that signified the top of her stockings.  
"You can quit hitting on me too, I know this act and I don't want to be part of it."  
Gale paled slightly but stayed determined, "I think you've had a bit too much Isabelle-"  
"You're in love with Katniss!" she said venomously, "You always have been and it hasn't been an issue until she started getting interested in other guys." "Bullshit!"  
"No," she said more quietly, "I told you, I know that act and it doesn't fool me. If you wanna go ahead and keep flirting outrageously with me whenever she's around fine, it won't make a difference but whatever- but if you think I'll stand by and watch you fuck with her relationships like you own her you're wrong."  
Gale met her fierce gaze with his own and noticed that despite her extraordinary dark eyes she did in fact have hints of navy blue closer to the centre. Isabelle lowered her gaze to the floor when she realised how deeply he was staring at her, "You're in the same boat as me, aren't you?" She flipped her hair over her shoulder and he snorted softly, "Of course you are, that's the reason you haven't pulled me up before, you need to believe my charade will work so you don't have to face the fact if I fail chances are so will you."  
"We're already going to fail Gale, neither of us will get who we want."  
She had spotted something over his shoulder and he turned and looked down at the packed living room below them. At first he thought she was looking at Cato who was standing very close to Glimmer, before he realised it was in fact Clary's dark haired friend Simon who had her attention; Simon who was currently wrapped around Clove like the two of them were attempting to become one person. He swallowed his sympathy when he remembered that Katniss had probably gotten around to making it up to Marvel for his behaviour in the kitchen. Heartbreak sucked but it came with the territory.  
"If we're going to lose then why waste energy on pining?"  
"I don't pine-"  
He took her chin lightly in his hand and said, "Oh yes you do, you're doing it right now."  
"And you have some master scheme to make it all better?" she challenged.  
"I don't know about making it all better, but I've always found having something to distract me helps a lot. And if neither of us can have who we'd really like to have-" they both looked down and saw Simon and Clove sneak out of the dancing masses and into the deeper shadows of the dining room "- then we can still have fun without them."  
It wasn't his worst idea, Isabelle allowed. She hated feeling like someone had that much power of her that she could ache for them constantly even when they weren't around. It had been bearable when Simon was just crushing on Clary who would never want him back, but now that he was with Clove… Isabelle knew Clove wasn't doing this on purpose, despite the fact she was furious with her for the cabin incident with Cato -which she still didn't fully understand- but still, she felt it was unjust to Simon that Clove was just using him… just like he was using her since he could have Clary- fuck it, she thought. No one gets who they want, but plenty of people still enjoy themselves anyway, why can't Gale and I? It would definitely be one hell of an affair. She smiled at him and poured a little seduction into her gaze. He was still holding her chin and without hesitation leaned forwards to close the gap between them. It wasn't a sweet kiss meant to share feeling and companionship, it was passionate and urgent and exactly what they both needed.  
Isabelle broke away first and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, "If we do this it isn't for show, it isn't so we can pretend to ourselves that they ones we want are jealous."  
"I'm not arguing," he said, "I'm sick of double thinking everything, but if that's the case then may I suggest somewhere more private…"  
No one saw Isabelle stand and pull him after her upstairs and neither Simon or Katniss noticed when neither reappeared until much later on.

Katniss was still looking for Marvel who had apparently vanished into thin air. She ended up in the games room, hoping to find him moodily watching a round of beer pong, but there was no sign of him. Instead she turned and bumped into someone, a cold drink spilling down her front, "Jesus that's cold!"  
"Sorry!" It was Peeta and it looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "Are you okay? You've been running all over the place like you've lost your keys."  
"I…" Katniss stopped, Peeta was Marvel's best friend, maybe if she explained to him that Gale was just looking out for her, that he'd meant nothing by it. "I'm just a little flustered," she waved her hands, "And a bit buzzed if I'm honest." Peeta wordless handed over his drink which was now only half full. Katniss handed him back an empty cup. "I needed that."  
"Well then I'm glad I could help. You sure you're okay?"  
"I can't decide whether to keep looking for Marvel or track down my best friend and kill him."  
Peeta lost a little of his enthusiasm at the mention of his best friend but Katniss didn't notice, "Did they have a fight?"  
"What? Oh God no- no, Gale was just being…" she sighed, "Gale. We've been friends for so long but I swear some times I think that boy was sent here just to test my patience. He's really drunk yes, but he still needs to learn a little… tact," she finished lamely. "You haven't seen Marvel have you?"  
Peeta shook his head, "I'm sorry, I thought I saw him earlier heading out of the kitchen towards the back door…"  
"He left," Katniss nodded, "Can't say that I blame him."  
She looked so deflated that Peeta nudged her side and gestured at the vacant beer pong table which had been set up for the next match, "Loser has to pay for the cab home."  
Katniss instantly smiled at the prospect of a challenge and said, "You're on, though I warn you I'm lethal with a ping pong paddle." She twirled it expertly and then her jaw dropped in surprise when the ball landed in one of her drinks.  
Peeta smiled a little proudly and said, "I have a few tricks of my own, Everdeen."


	7. Fringe

_Okay so it's short but suggestive and sweet... review! _

_-H_

* * *

**Fringe**

Cato wasn't normally one for lingering on the fringes of a party. Usually this far into the night he would have found himself either sat at a poker table stripped to his waist and waiting for the moment Gale would do the usual honours and throw the game just so he could grace them all with a peek at him streaking around the garden, or in a private room upstairs with whichever cheerleader had caught his eyes in the blur of drunken dancing bodies and body shots. But tonight was different. Being locked in the paintball shed with Clove had reminded him what it was like to have a conversation with someone that involved more than ass-ratings, rugby talk and stories that started with "so one time when I was hammered…" and when he'd found the confidence to bring up the subject of Maia who he'd quietly had his eye on for a month or so, he'd planned to finally make a move tonight. However the new kid Jordan Kyle had beaten him to it and now he was standing on the fringes of the living room watching him pull her closer to him so he could whisper against the skin of her neck. It made his mouth sour with jealousy. Someone nudged his side and Cato turned to see Glimmer, "Hey hot stuff, why aren't you killing it at the beer pong table?"  
"Not in the mood," he muttered and she sidled closer and ran her hands up his arm.  
"I could help with that." Over her shoulder Cato saw Maia smile up at Jordan and stretch up to press her lips to his. His gut twitched in hurt and he lowered his gaze to Glimmer and allowed himself a small smirk.

The front door opened and Clary stepped in, trying to slide through the smallest gap as fast as possible so no one would notice her late entrance. And no one did, except for the one person who'd been waiting for her to arrive. Jace had been momentarily distracted when he'd seen Isabelle and Gale disappear at the top of the stairs, but before he'd had the chance to go after them he caught a glimpse of Clary's red hair enter the house and in a moment he was at her side. "Some one actually decided to show up then?"  
She looked up in surprise and blinked in an attempt to hide her wet lashes. She'd been crying. "Oh- hey Jace."  
"What's wrong?"  
Before she could answer him something caught her attention and Jace turned to follow her gaze. In the dining room Simon and Clove appeared to be in a vertical wrestling match. Clary paled considerably and she turned to Jace looking hopelessly confused and lost. "It's nothing, I had a fight with Jonathan-" She couldn't keep herself from glancing back at her best friend with a non-plussed expression in her green eyes and Jace didn't know if it was the alcohol he'd consumed in an attempt to gain some confidence, since around Clary his magically seemed to vanish, or because she seemed particularly vulnerable tonight but he felt it was careless of Simon to not question the fact his best friend was late. And after his conversation with Jonathan earlier he was surprised that he'd already managed to upset her. "Is he coming tonight? Heard he was bringing a date."  
This was apparently the wrong thing to say and Clary looked around at the loud party and said, "I think this might have been a mistake. I'm not really in the party mood."  
"Hang on-" he put a hand on her arm, "I promise I'm a much better listener than Isabelle makes me out to be."  
"I don't want to ruin your night," she said quietly looking up at his golden eyes.  
Jace smiled a little, "A night spent with you can't be a ruined one. Now come on, it's a nice out, let's go out back and you can have a few drinks and confide your woes to your local friendly best friend's brother who happens to have an entire bottle of Caribbean rum." Clary giggled and her lips twitched in the threat of a smile. "I'll even throw in my amazingly sexy leather jacket to keep you warm, trust me, no one can be unhappy when wearing my leather jacket."  
"And drinking rum in an ex-church garden while hiding from my brother?"  
"Who says I'm leading you astray?" Jace muttered and Clary looked questioningly at him. "Never mind- you in?"  
He held out his hand and shyly Clary accepted it, "Don't let me mix my drinks," she warned him, "I tend to get a little ahead of myself when I drink rum and red wine in the same night."  
Jace snagged one of Isabelle's bottles of Shiraz of the sideboard and winked at her, "I wouldn't dream of it."


	8. Grave Affairs

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, let me know what you think! _

_-H_

* * *

**Grave Affairs**

Jonathan opened the door to the Lightwood house and stood aside to let a tall girl with pale blond hair piled up on her crown walk through first. She was beautiful and regal looking, much too elegant for the hordes of drunken teenagers she was greeted by. Her boyfriend followed her through the doors and looked up in time to see Isabelle emerge at the top of the stairs looking flustered and upset. "Isabelle!" he called, "Hey!"  
She saw them waiting for her and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, smoothing her dress as she descended the stairs. "You made it," she said in her husky voice, eyeing up the new girl with a barely composed expression. "Whose this?"  
Jonathan smiled broadly and gestured at his date, "Isabelle meet Camille, Camille my darling this is Isabelle Lightwood, my sister's best friend." He paused and when Camille merely appraised Isabelle he asked in a less enthusiastic tone, "Have you- uh, seen Clarissa?"  
"No, I was beginning to think she wasn't coming. I presumed she'd be with you." Isabelle dark eyes were reproving and Jonathan swallowed uncomfortably. "We had a slight misunderstanding, she left before I could rectify it. Maybe she arrived while you were…" his eyes travelled to the landing at the top of the strais.  
Isabelle glowered, "Why don't we look for her then, you can rectify whatever it is you've done to upset her _already_." She gave Camille a distrusting look and turned her back on the couple, heading into the games room where a large crowd had gathered to cheer on Katniss and Peeta at beer pong, who by this point were leaning against the table for support while they continued to play.  
Jonathan held out his hand for Camille and followed Isabelle into the rabble. A few people in they came across Maia and Jordan who had vacated the dark living room in favour of finding out what all the yelling was about, "Katniss is going to pass out," Maia predicated.  
Jordan laughed, "I think Peeta might beat her to it, he's good but that girl has a liver of steel!"  
"Jonathan!" Katniss almost let go of the paddle when she saw him and Peeta aimed the ball into another of her drinks, "Shit!" She downed the contents and pointed at her competitor, "It's on baker boy!"  
"Where have you been?" Maia asked Isabelle who shifted her weight and said, "We're looking for Clary have you seen her?"  
Maia had spotted Camille and was glancing at her curiously. "Uh yeah," she replied, "She showed up late, I saw her come in. She looked kinda upset actually…" At this both girls glanced at Jonathan and Camille rolled her eyes.  
"Where did she go?" he asked, "Home?"  
"No, Jace found her and last I saw they were heading out back with rum and red wine."  
"Bastard stole my red wine!" Isabelle exclaimed, "Well now I have a personal interest in finding out exactly what they're getting up to out in the dark shadows of our graveyard garden." She winked and slid through the crowd towards the back door.

Clary sat back and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked over at Jace and started to giggle again which only made the tears come faster.  
"Do you always cry when you laugh?" Jace asked asked.  
Clary shook her head and he was momentarily distracted by the way her hair caught the light that was emitted from the fire pit. The garden might have once been a church graveyard but in one of the back corners where the graves had yet to stretch they had constructed a large wooden deck area with an outdoor grill, fire pit and couches. Clary had seemed much calmer out here until he'd started teasing her, trying to provoke a genuine smile so that the sad glint in her eyes would leave. "I haven't even started you on the wine yet," he mused and extracted the cork from the top of the bottle.  
"Why are you trying so hard to get me drunk?" she asked. She had sipped enough of Jace's rum to gain herself that warm feeling in the pit of her stomach but not nearly enough that she was worried she was about to make a complete and utter fool of herself. She could barely control herself around Jace at the best of times, he always knew what to say to make her blush.  
"I'm not, I just like seeing you let go a bit," he said softly and as predicted Clary blushed. "You're usually hiding behind your hair whenever I talk to you." "You're usually making me feel self conscious," she accused and then accepted some of Isabelle's wine.  
"That's definitely not my intention," Jace said looking up at her through his golden lashes. He was all gold in the firelight and Clary smiled a little.  
"Thanks Jace, you're right, staying out here was better than moping at home by myself." She bit her lip and he reached over a nudged her arm, "Not still worried you're ruining my night are you?"  
"I can't figure out why you'd choose to be out here with me when I'm such a mess rather than inside with your friends."  
"You are my friend," he said, cringing inwardly because he'd have liked to have spent tonight trying to define a different kind of relationship with Clary, but looking at her now she didn't need someone hitting on her. She needed a friend. "Besides the parties never change. Two people who really shouldn't will have hooked up, maybe more," he winked and she laughed, "Someone will be throwing up in a box of Christmas decorations, someone will have passed out under the beer pong table, another will be crying hysterically because of unrequited drunken love-"  
"Oh God I hope you don't mean me!" she exclaimed with a taunting look in her.  
Despite the fact he was glad he'd succeeded in making her smile properly Jace hesitated, "Unrequited drunken love, Clary? Is that why you were sad?"  
She sobered a little, "No, definitely not. Though I think that right now I'd prefer a little drunken love" she sighed.  
Before he made an offer that he was sure now was not the time for Jace changed the subject to the first thing he could think of, "You know, I had my own run in with your brother today."  
Clary looked surprised, "You did, when?"  
"During our paintball game, apparently there was a bit of gossip going around that I'd made a few passes your way."  
"And what Jonathan told you-?"  
Jace laughed, "He just said that if I was planning on sleeping with you and then fucking you over I should think twice." He caught her expression, "That's really not my game plan, you know that right?"  
"Of course," she shook her head, "I know you mean nothing by any of it."  
Ah shit, he thought. Now he was stuck between telling her he meant all of it and basically admitting that at some point he was planning on seducing her or being a gentleman and giving her the impression he didn't want anything more from her. "Are you going to tell me what happened between the two of you this evening?"  
"You really wanna know?"  
"I really do." He leaned in a little to catch her gaze.  
Clary frowned suddenly, "Why is that Jace Lightwood? Trust me I've heard some bizarre theories, but you say you care why I'm sad and I believe you. I just can't figure out why, especially now you've confirmed I'm not just another of your conquests."  
Jace swallowed and dropped his playful smirk, "Do you really have to ask?"  
"I have to know," she said quietly, "And I'm not very good at guessing when it comes down to-"  
Jace touched her chin very lightly, "You are hopeless Clarissa, and if any of these 'bizarre theories' have come from my darling sister I dare say she's on the right track." He noticed her blush had redoubled its efforts to stain her cheeks and smirked a little deciding not to push her more than she was ready for, "And you're not just a conquest... Anyway you were saying, about the reason I found you crying in my hallway?"  
After a moment of staring at him, looking for any sign that this was a trick, a prank, some insanely cruel joke she said, "Jonathan-" and then they were interrupted by a sudden squeal from a clump of bushes beside the deck and Jace stood up, casting a long shadow over Clary like a protective cloak. "Whose there?"  
Two figures only half dressed sprinted from the line of shrubbery and pelted in the direction of the side gate. The only identifying feature they could catch with the small amount of light they had was the long sheet of platinum blond hair that belonged to none other than the head cheerleader Glimmer. Jace chuckled and turned to Clary, "What did I tell you, parties never change."


	9. Aftermath

_Sorry for the gap between uploads, let me know what you think! Had such a bad week so far and I'm just glad I managed to write through it all :)_

_-H_

* * *

**Aftermath**

Katniss swung her bag under the table and sat down with a long look over her shoulder, "Have any of you guys seen Marvel?"  
"Nope sorry." Clove was picking at her tuna salad and nudged her friend, "Still haven't spoken to him since the party?"  
Katniss put her head in hands, "This is an absolute disaster!"  
"So Gale scared him off a little, just explain that you guys are lifelong friends and he'll get over it… or did something else happen that we should know about?"  
This caught Maia's attention. She had been texting Jordan but now set her phone aside and said, "Does it have anything to do with Peeta's massive crush on you? Did something happen?"  
Before she could answer Isabelle appeared and threw herself into a chair at the opposite end of the table from both Clove and Katniss. Clary too arrived and braved the enraged force field that had been surrounding Izzy since Saturday night to sit between her and Maia. "Did something happen with who?" she demanded.  
The table went silent in response to her mood before Maia flipped her braids and said, "Katniss still hasn't managed to talk to Marvel since Gale's little episode on Saturday, we were just wondering if-"  
"Gale wasn't that bad," Isabelle said, opening her can of soda which was the only thing she'd brought for lunch. "He was looking out for Katniss. And incidentally you threw it back in his face," she added.  
Katniss blustered, "How?"  
"By spending the entire night flirting with Peeta as well as whining about Marvel."  
"I'd be happy to apologise to him if he'd bloody talk to me, but it's like trying to get a response from a statue!" Katniss had a point, Gale had been outwardly friendly enough but knowing him as well as she did, she could tell he was avoiding a proper conversation with her. And now it seemed she'd done something to piss Isabelle off too.  
"Maybe he's just sick of always looking out for someone who doesn't appreciate it."  
"And you would know this because you two are _so close_," Katniss snapped. "Finally decided to stop toying with him have you?"  
Isabelle's manor changed completely and she withdrew from the argument, "Yeah because that's fucking likely. I just had to spend the night babysitting his drunk ass while you lined yourself up to barf on my beer pong table."  
Maia raised her eyebrows at Clove as the two girls fell silent, "How was your night at the party?" Maia enquired and Clove blushed.  
"It looked like she was having fun," Clary muttered and Clove's blush only deepened.  
"What did I miss here?" Maia asked but Isabelle rolled her eyes and Clove decided not to answer.  
The table fell into an awkward silence where no one felt like eating. Clary was picking at a chocolate muffin when Isabelle pressed her foot gently, "What's eating you?"  
"Nothing," Clary lied and sighed when Isabelle got her determined face on, "It's not a big deal, okay? I- Jonathan's home and-"  
"His new girlfriend seems like a piece of work," Isabelle offered and Clary nodded.  
She had been going to mention her garden chat with Jace but right now didn't seem like the time. There was enough drama going on in the group without her over-analysis adding another layer on top. Jace had practically admitted that he liked her, he had moved to kiss her, but having been interrupted and then hearing Isabelle call them to the back door where she was waiting with Jonathan and Camille, they hadn't really managed to talk about it. What was she supposed to do now?  
She knew his reputation, she knew his dating history and she knew that she really, really wished they had found the chance to have that kiss. They had appeared innocent enough to Isabelle and Jonathan that no questions had been asked at the party about their disappearance. Jace was a smooth talker and with a few dodged questions and a few compliments Camille's way they had managed to re-enter the party in time to see Katniss throw up all over Peeta and all thoughts surrounding their walk had been forgotten.  
It hadn't been Isabelle's most successful party, it had to be the reason she was in a bad mood. Clary couldn't think of anything else. She knew that Isabelle and Clove were at each others throats about the paintball shed, she knew she was pissed at Katniss and for some reason, things between Clove and Maia even seemed tense. The guys appeared in the entrance to the cafeteria and the tension from the doors to their table seemed to freeze the entire room.  
Gale acknowledged Katniss' wave and tried to catch Isabelle's eye, but she was too busy zoning in on the look passing between Clove and Simon. Jace smiled at Clary who half-smiled back and lowered her eyes to the food in front of her. Jordan grinned at Maia who returned it while Cato looked on moodily. Invigorated by Jordan's appearance Maia smiled around at her friends, "Look guys, yes this weekend could have gone better. Now I don't know what happened between you all but why don't we skip off tomorrow, slumber-party it up tonight, grab some pizza, some beer…"  
"I can't tonight," Clove said hastily. "I uh- I have a date."  
Both Clary and Isabelle looked up in surprise. "Yeah you know what," Isabelle said, "Count me out too, I have other losers to waste my time with." She shoved her chair back and headed for the door. Katniss saw Gale attempt to intercept her but she took a detoured route through the table of cheerleaders and made her escape out the side door after retorting a snide comment from Glimmer. Clary swallowed, wondering why she had such an issue with Clove and Simon. And Jonathan and Camille… what was wrong with her?


	10. Hush

_Not in the mind-set to write a big author's note, so the gist is, I really appreciate you guys for following me and this fanfic and as usual please review!_

_-H_

* * *

**Hush**

Isabelle didn't reappear after lunch. Since she was normally Clary's lab partner, Calculus study partner and runner in the same re-lay team, it was a quiet afternoon and when the final bell rang she stomped to the student car park before realising that she had in fact no truck waiting for her. She swore loudly and a few freshman backed off in fright at the small, agitated red-haired girl muttering about her brother's return and need for her truck to cart about his new girlfriend. Jonathan had said to text him when she needed a lift home but Clary was dreading the moment she had to get into the backseat of her own car and make small talk with Camille.  
She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about the cold and proud set of her shoulders made Camille seem a lot older and almost… cruel. Isabelle and Clary had started calling her Cruella behind her back.  
Just as she was pulling her phone from her pocket and cursing herself for not remembering her headphones which would have made an acceptable reason for her not to have to talk on the ride home a familiar bike skidded up to the kerb and a shiny helmet was in her hands, "Need a lift Fray?" Jace smiled when he saw her look of hesitation. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was safe enough."  
"I suppose it's not going to do anything crazy like fly," she mused, weighing the helmet experimentally. After a second of thinking she put it on and Jace did up the chin strap. "Cute," he commented and she swung on behind him. "And where is your chariot taking you this fine afternoon."  
"It's about to rain, I wouldn't call it fine," Clary argued and then bit her lip. She didn't want to go home though she had a ton of homework to do. And this close to Jace she could smell the leather of his jacket and the tang of motor oil. She wanted to get him alone to ask him about Saturday night, but there was no way to phrase it right…  
Jace took her silence to mean she was unsure and glanced over his shoulder, "If home isn't an attractive option right now, I know a place."  
Clary smiled and said, "With your reputation Jace I'm sure you know many places that I'm certain I'm not dressed correctly for."  
He cringed but laughed anyway, "Touche, Fray but I promise you this is a highly respectable and well kept secret kind of place. You'll like it, trust me."  
She wrapped her arms around his waist as he kicked the bike into starting and took off down the street. It was only as they were rounding the corner that Clary saw a glimpse of a girl with long ink black hair and a leather backpack. Where had Isabelle been all afternoon?

It had started to pour by the time Isabelle was halfway home. She could have gone earlier, when she'd stormed out at lunch, but once she'd hit the cool air outside the cafeteria her temper had vanished and she didn't fancy being home alone with a mound of school work to do. Her house still reminded her of the disastrous party of he weekend despite the fact she'd cleaned it from top to bottom, twice.  
Instead she'd wandered to the bleachers and lit herself a cigarette that she normally despised and bumped into one of the last people she'd wanted to see. "You know Clary and I call them cancer sticks," Simon had said sitting down beside her and pointing at the cigarette.  
"You won't want one then," she retorted and with a grin Simon accepted her lighter and brought out a packet of his own.  
"Don't tell Clary."  
"You seem to be keeping a lot of things from her these days, you'll hurt her if you're not careful."  
Simon paled, "What do you mean?"  
Isabelle snorted angrily, "We all saw Simon, you and Clove tearing at each other like you hadn't had a decent one night stand in years. You two have your big date coming up."  
"She told you?"  
"It was a secret?"  
"No!" Simon shook his head, "No really it wasn't, I wanted to tell Clary but Clove… I guess she felt a bit weird considering that they're friends. You don't think Clary will mind do you?"  
Clary doesn't but I do, Isabelle thought. Instead she flicked her hair and said, "No I doubt she does but then again you're the one in love with her, not the other way around." Simon blushed and Isabelle felt a little bad, but her own hurt outweighed the guilt and she said, "Another secret Lewis… I thought best friends trusted each other."  
"We do!"  
Now Isabelle was just in the mood for being cruel. She hated seeing Simon so devoted to Clary and lip-locking with Clove. "Oh yeah, then what was her and Jonathan's big to-do about?"  
She could tell she'd hit a nerve and that Clary hadn't mentioned her fight with her brother to him at all. "She'll tell me when she's ready," Simon said defensively.  
Isabelle shrugged, "Or she'll continue to confide in Jace, since it was him she ran to when you were… otherwise occupied at the weekend."  
There hadn't been much else to say and now that she was heading home all of her frustration and hurt had built into a kind of stony misery that she couldn't shake. And then she heard Gale's voice behind her, "Would you wait up! I've been trying to talk to you all day!"  
"Take the hint Hawthorne, and fuck off I'm not in the mood."  
He fell into step beside her and snorted, "Oh that's nice, piss off the one guy who actually understands how you feel."  
Isabelle rounded on him, shoving him hard so that he hit the wall, "You have no idea how I feel," she said quietly.  
"You feel used and dirty, just like I do," he argued back, as equally quiet. Isabelle flinched, mainly because she hadn't expected him to actually say what she was thinking. "There's nothing wrong with what we did Izzy. I tried to talk to you about it but you ran off so quickly downstairs."  
"It was just sex Gale, there was nothing to talk about. We were both drunk and lonely-"  
"And how is that different to any other day?" he demanded. "Drunk on sadness because we're constantly after someone who doesn't want us back, why bother to pretend that there isn't at least a physical attraction between us? It's mutually beneficial-"  
Isabelle laughed, "Why Gale are you proposing we continue to hook up? I don't think so."  
He put a hand on her arm, "I'm asking you to go out with me Isabelle Lightwood. I'm not that much of an ass that I'm just going to have you when I want you and then throw you away like trash." The rain was coming down fast and heavy and the two of them were soaked to the skin.  
Isabelle blinked up in surprise at him, "If we both like other people-"  
"It doesn't mean there aren't feelings between us too," he argued. "It won't be that teenage true love shit that everyone is chasing. I'm asking you to be my girlfriend Izzy, not just for sex whenever I'm done moping over Katniss. If I can't have her I want to move on and so should you."  
Isabelle thought about her conversation with Simon and bowed her head, "Feelings don't just vanish, I've tried."  
"They can be replaced with others," Gale grinned, "You saying you don't have feelings for me Lightwood?"  
She stared him down, "I'm saying that I'm not sure I want to place myself in the category of girls pathetic enough to date Gale Hawthorne."  
"They make a cute club," he pointed out and then he got serious, "I mean it Izzy, what's the harm in giving a relationship a go? It's not like either of us will end up heartbroken."  
And heartbroken was exactly what Isabelle was desperate to avoid. "I've been told I'm high maintenance," she said slowly.  
"And I've been told I make a hell of lackey," he finished with a grin.  
"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this," Isabelle said with a returning smile and the next second he had turned her shoulders so she was against the wall. Gale looked down at her, water dripping from his hair, "I figured I had a hell of a shot at persuading you" and then he kissed her.


	11. Raindrops on Roses

_Want to make things a little more dramatic if I can. Basically I've had some ideas for later on in the story so I want to pick up the pace a little. Let me know what you think! :)_

_-H_

* * *

**Raindrops on Roses**

Taki's was surprisingly quiet for a Monday afternoon. Usually students from the school piled through the doors to relieve the stress of the new week but it seemed that the rain was putting most people off. Katniss had a booth to herself and was slowly stirring ice cubes around her drink with a straw when a shadow loomed over her, "Cato! You startled me."  
"Sorry," he sat on the bench seat opposite her.  
"If you're looking for Gale I've no idea where he's gone. I haven't spoken to him at all since he gave me the cold shoulder at lunch."  
She stared down looking slightly miserable. Gale wasn't speaking to her, Marvel had pulled a disappearing act and even Isabelle seemed like she hated her. Cato grimaced in sympathy, "He's been weird with me too Katniss," he lied, "You know Gale, it's probably his time of the month." She didn't smile and he nudged her arm, "Want me to sort him for you?" He pulled a stern, mean looking face that somehow made him look like a goofy serial killer.  
Katniss burst out laughing and Cato grinned. She and Gale might have been friends since childhood but in the years Cato and Gale had spent chasing girls and rugby wins Katniss had always still managed to fit in and he hated to see her sitting alone.  
"I think if anyone was going to sort Gale out it would be you, but you don't need to murder your best friend just because he's suddenly decided he doesn't want to speak to me."  
"There will be more to it than that Katniss, Gale adores you. It won't be personal."  
She smiled sadly, "With Gale it's always personal."  
Cato reached for a way to change the subject, "So what brings you here on this piss-take of an afternoon?" He gestured at the pouring rain outside.  
"I was looking for Marvel," Katniss admitted. "After the way Gale behaved on Saturday I've been trying to explain to him but it's like chasing a ghost."  
"Now him I can sort for you," Cato said seriously.  
Katniss hit his arm, "I already have Gale on my case, be nice."  
"He can't take you out on a date and then blow you off just because Gale warned him to treat you right!" Cato argued.  
Katniss knew that if Marvel wasn't careful he'd have the whole team on his case, "Well I text him as I left school and he agreed to meet me. You can hover in the shadows and make sure his intentions aren't wicked if that's what you want."  
Cato blew air out of his cheeks, "I'm not doubting that you can't take care of yourself Katniss, I'm not as stupid as everyone thinks."  
"I know you're not stupid Cato," she said quietly. "You're smarter than Gale at least, especially since he's apparently clueless when it comes to dealing with his female friends. You can at least act like you understand." She grinned but he didn't return it.  
"I'm not smart with girls, trust me."  
Katniss raised her eyebrows, "Well luckily you have a close friend that has first hand experience of being one, but since Gale isn't here spill it to me and I'll see what I can do."  
Cato opened his mouth and then hesitated, could he tell Katniss about Maia? The door opened and he saw Marvel enter, shaking the rain from his hair and jacket. "Seems your ghost has decided to show up," he commented and Katniss turned to look over her shoulder.  
"Oh, I guess I should try and explain Saturday..."  
"You want me to stay?"  
She shook her head, "Thanks Cato but I seriously think that if he was scared off by one of my guy best friends, having another one here while I talk to him about it is not going to help."  
He stood up and shrugged up his hood. "You could do better," he said quietly. Marvel had spotted them and was walking over, his weary eyes on Cato. When she snorted unconvinced he lightly aimed a punch at her chin and said, "Seriously, than both him and Gale... and they know it."

"Was I interrupting something?" Marvel had replaced Cato opposite her and the atmosphere was decidedly less affectionately friendly.  
Katniss rolled her eyes, "So you disappear on me during a party and run off in to the night, don't return my calls, don't show up to school and I'm on the one on trial for chatting to a friend?" He at least had the decency to look slightly ashamed, "Are you going to tell me what happened Saturday night?"  
"Are you?" Marvel shot back, "One minute we're hitting it off, the next you're flirting-"  
"Flirting!" Katniss laughed through her shock and shook her head, "Marvel that wasn't flirting, that was just... me and Gale. He's my best friend," she emphasised when he looked unimpressed.  
"I had my doubts about the two of you before I asked you out, but Simon assured me that Clary said you two were just mates."  
"We are! But Marvel Gale and I have been best friends since... since I was born! We're going to have inside jokes, things that the two of us understand about each other. He's going to get all macho and protective when he sees me with a guy, because that's what he's always been like, that's what he does."  
"Yeah because he's in love with you."  
She sighed, "That's just not true, trust me."  
"You want him to be in love with you?"  
"What? No- god no Marvel. Once upon a time I had a crush on Gale but he was never anything more than my best friend. You can understand that right? I mean, Clove said that you and Glimmer used to be tight... before she became head cheerleader. I swear Gale just got a little carried away because he was drunk, he's an idiot, but he's my friend. Marvel-"  
Marvel had both paled and gone very quiet while she had been talking. I'm losing him, she thought. Two dates and I scared him off and I don't even have my son-of-a-bitch best friend to turn to because despite the fact he helped ruin this he's too much of an ass to bother talking to me. She sighed very quietly and made to leave, "Whatever Marvel if you don't get it you never will and I can't date someone who has this big a problem with my best friend."  
"Katniss wait!" he reached out for her and she settled back against the seat, her eyebrows pulling together. "I do- get it. Kind of. I get the whole best friend crush thing too... didn't you and Gale ever... go further? Just to see what would happen, because you were drunk or upset?"  
"No Marvel, never. He kissed me once when we were five to prove that he was strong enough to fight off cuties but that's about it." She noticed his hopeless expression and asked wearily, "Why?"  
Then she remembered Clary asking Isabelle something while they held her hair as she threw up into the Lightwoods toilet. Through the haze of drunken embarrassment and nausea she'd heard Clary say, "We just went outside for some air Izzy. Please don't make a bigger deal of it than it needs to be, I'm just not in the mood."  
"Well yeah, talk about a mood killer. Katniss barfing everywhere-" Her next round of vomit had cut Isabelle off. "Shit! How much did she drink?"  
"I think Peeta was pretty good at beer pong," Clary surmised.  
"Well I'm surprised it wasn't the two of them sneaking out for a round of streaking in the garden."  
"Isabelle! Jace and I weren't- though we did see Glimmer getting up close and personal in your rose bushes."  
Isabelle had almost smacked Katniss' head off the toilet seat in shock, "I'd rather you didn't do that," Katniss had drunkenly mumbled.  
"Shh, seriously Clary, good ol' Glimmer got down and dirty in the compost? With who?!"  
Katniss had blacked out then but something in the conversation had stuck with her, "Oh my god," she said dropping her head into her hands, "I thought it might have been Cato- but that was you in the rose bushes with Glimmer, wasn't it?"  
"Katniss I can explain."  
"Explain what? That you got intimidated by my best friend being a drunken idiot and ran off to swap gardening tips and saliva with your old best friend?! How exactly are you going to explain that in a way that doesn't make me feel like an utter moron? I've been feeling so guilty all damn weekend because of what happened and you-" She broke off and Marvel bowed his head.  
"I was drunk Katniss, it doesn't excuse it I know but- Glimmer, she was outside already having a cigarette and she asked if I wanted one. I think Cato had blown her off and she was looking so vulnerable just like she used to before the whole cheerleading thing..."  
"So you decided the best way to make her feel less vulnerable was to rip off all her clothes."  
"It wasn't like that! We got talking about how things used to be between us and I just- didn't say no."  
Katniss stood up, "Well now I'm saying no, Marvel. I'm not going to be your distraction when you clearly still like Glimmer."  
"It was a one time thing, she made that very clear!"  
"Well now let me make something clear Marvel, this is exactly why Gale made a fool of himself the other night, because guys like you who choose a one night fling over a relationship aren't worth it. I'm not going into competition with Glimmer! I'm not going to be that stupid girl who tricks herself into believing the guy she's dating is over his ex when really he's still completely and totally whipped!"  
Marvel groaned, "She doesn't control me Katniss! But how was I supposed to feel, when my own best friend is pissed at me for dating you and yours is determined to get rid of me, it was nice to feel, I dunno, wanted."  
"I wanted you, Marvel," Katniss said more quietly, glad that Taki's was almost empty. "But now all I want is to forget about you completely."  
She grabbed her bag and made for the door, not bothering to pull up her hood. As she exited into the rain she almost ran headlong into Maia and Jordan who were hand in hand and heading for shelter. "Katniss are you okay?" Maia looked alarmed by the tears in her friends eyes. Katniss never cried.  
"Fine," she gasped, "Just heading home."  
"Do you want a lift, my truck is right here?" Jordan pointed over his shoulder, "Come on otherwise you'll freeze to death."  
"No- no thanks, Jordan. I'm good to walk, it'll do me some good." She shivered. "I'll see you guys tomorrow all right? We can plan this weekend or something."  
Jordan looked uncertainly at Maia who shook her head, she knew if Katniss had decided to walk there would be no stopped her. She was stubborn when she was in a good mood. "Yeah there's that new club Pandemonium opening," he offered.  
"Sounds like a plan, listen I've got to go." Katniss made to head off down the street.  
Maia grabbed her hand and asked quietly, "Are you sure you don't want some company? Did you and Gale fight?"  
But her friend just shook her head and made off down the rain-battered street. "Will she be okay?" Jordan asked.  
Maia looked up at him, "God I hope so, I haven't seen her like that in years."

By the time Katniss reached the end of the road, the tears that had threatened to spill before had joined the flood of raindrops running down her cheeks. She was stupid to have trusted Marvel, she didn't trust anyone really, except Gale and maybe Cato and the girls. Her hands were shaking as she dug her phone from her pocket and hit the speed-dial that would take her to Gale. It rang all the way through to voice mail and impatiently she hit re-dial. He could be an ass during school all he liked, she was used to him being stuck to her like glue one minute and cold and distant the next, but he always came through when she needed him and right now all she needed was her best friend. But the second time like the first, it rang all the way through and Gale's recorded voice clicked into play, "If you've waited this long to realise that I don't want to speak to you then hang up, I hate listening to messages on my phone. Unless you are the pizza guy who is late and I'm dying of starvation, seriously man, you're supposed to deliver within half an hour!" the tone clicked again and the silence echoed on for her message, "Gale," she hiccupped, "Gale where are you, it's me-"


	12. Au Natural

_I know that excuses for long periods of time between uploads don't normally go down well, so I won't plague you with them. Instead I'll state I was putting a little effort into my idea for Nanowrimo which for those of you who don't know is National Novel Writing Month and this year will be my 4th attempt to successfully complete the challenge and write a 50 000 word novel in a month... so there won't be much fanfic uploading then I'm afraid, but for now the planning stages are no excuse to abandon y'all so I've decided to upload two chapters in a row to say sorry... as usally enjoy and please REVIEW! :D_

_-H_

* * *

**Au Natural**

The door of Isabelle's bedroom slammed home, the noise echoing through the empty house. She shrugged off Gale's jacket and let him carry her over to be deposited on the bed. They were both soaked from the rain but the heat from the others skin had them feverish and they took little time in shedding the unnecessary shirts and jumpers they'd been wearing. Isabelle kicked off her boots and ran her hands up Gale's torso to loop around his neck. His lips felt like they were on fire as they made a circuit of kisses from his lips down her neck to her chest. His fingers were locked in the belt loops of her jeans and when he appeared back up to gently nibble her ear she felt herself laugh at the realness of it all.  
This could not be her and Gale Hawthorne. Sure she'd fantasied about it a few times and then after the night of her party she'd tried not to think about as much as possible... and failed. Gale's phone was ringing form the back pocket of his jeans, so she took care of it by un-buttoning them so he could get rid of them and the distraction. Whoever it was rang again and Gale made an impatient noise.  
"Voicemail," Isabelle gasped and he kissed her.  
It was only when Jace finally made it home later and shut the front door that Gale and Isabelle came back to reality. "How much about our relationship, exactly, have you told Jace?"  
"Uuhm..."  
"Shit, Isabelle!"  
"What was I going to say, hey brother been looking for you everywhere. I must have missed you going out into the garden with Clary during the party while I was doing your best friend? You could have told him!"  
They were arguing in whispers, "Isabelle," Gale said exasperatedly, "Guys don't just turn round to other guys and announce they screwed their sister!"  
"Isabelle? Are you home? I'm thinking of ordering a pizza!" Jace was climbing the stairs.  
"You'll have to go out the window," Isabelle said decidedly.  
"I'm sorry I didn't realise we lived in a sitcom," Gale snapped, "I'm not going to climb out the motherfucking window. I'm extraordinary yes, but not a freakin' superhero!"  
"Well isn't that disappointing," she looked up at him through her lashes.  
Gale rolled his eyes, "Stop flirting with me and stall him!"  
Isabelle rolled out of bed and headed for the door. Gale almost called out considering she wasn't wearing anything but a bed sheet but she had already stepped into the corridor. "I'll take a ham and mushroom if your ordering in."  
"Jesus Isabelle what have I said about wearing clothes?"  
"I was taking a nap genius, what's it to you if I like to sleep Au Natural?"  
"You're my sister, you're not supposed to great me in the hall in a toga!"  
They continued to argue while Gale scrambled about gathering up his jeans and shirt. His phone had fallen from his pocket and he checked to see he had two missed calls and voicemail. While Jace and Isabelle debated about pizza toppings he ducked into her closet and hit the button for the message. Then he went cold, "Gale? Where are you? It's me-" Katniss and not ordinary Katniss as there was something in her voice that made it sound like she'd just been dropped off a fifty story building. His heart lurched, if anything bad had happened while he and Isabelle... "Listen I know you're ignoring me for some reason but I need you to snap out of it. It's not one of those times where I'm just stressed and mopey for no reason I- Marvel... look I just need you." She sniffed and he realised she was crying. "I don't want to go home, but I don't know what to do. If you're not answering I guess you're still in your weird mood, Cato said it wasn't personal but I guess that's not true. Just- when you get this..." she sobbed a little, "Forget it, okay? I'll be fine, I'll snap out of it I don't know what the fuck is even wrong with me I just... I think I needed to hear your voice." Something that sounded like a truck drove by and the line cutoff.  
Gale swore under his breath and Isabelle slid back into the room. "I convinced him to go out and get the pizza so we probably have at least another half an hour-"  
"I have to go!" He barged out of the closet and she looked beseechingly at him. "I'm sorry Izzy, I really am but I just listened to my voicemail... that call, it was from Katniss-"  
"So you are using me and then running off to be a hero." Isabelle looked hurt and turned away.  
He suppressed a sigh. "Listen..." he turned her shoulders and planted a kiss on her collarbone. "It's not like that, I swear it's not. I don't know where Katniss is, she was crying and it sounded like something might have gone down, like really- really bad."  
"Katniss never cries," Isabelle muttered.  
"You're telling me, so I really have to go, but not because I don't want to be here with you." He raised her chin and kissed her lightly. "And while I'm picking up the pieces of my heartbroken best friend-"  
"Oh god!" Isabelle exclaimed, "That'll be it! On Saturday, Clary said she and Jace were in the garden and saw Glimmer in the rose bushes with..."  
"Our friend Marvel-lous is going down," Gale said darkly, then he kissed her again and said, "I really, really have to go. She wasn't going home so I'm going to have to go out and look for her before she does something stupid."  
"Please," Isabelle said, taking a step forwards, "We kind of fought today, just- text me, when you find her safe?"  
"On one condition," he said and she raised her eyebrows. Gale grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder, "Tell Jace about us in a way that means he's not going to kill me." And then he shut the door before Isabelle's shoe could hit him and jogged downstairs and out into the rain.


	13. Falling

**Falling**

He opened the door and Clary stepped into a world that seemed completely out of place in the city. "It belongs to a friend of the family," Jace said quietly and left her to wander through the rooftop garden, admiring the different trees and plants that made up the private jungle far above the streets of the concrete one. She paused at the edge of an infinity fountain that seemed to go over the edge of the building and traced her fingers through the freezing water. She had been right before, it was about to rain. "I can see the whole city from here," she murmured and Jace came up behind her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck and it made her shiver. "I like to come here sometimes," he said, "To think, to get away from it all."  
"Do you ever bring girls here?" She was surprised by her own bluntness but she found she really wanted to know.  
Jace was quiet a moment, "You're the first. Isabelle has allergies, she hates it up here. But I thought you'd appreciate it, see the beauty in the wildness of it." "It's good to give up control every now and again," Clary said though she was talking without thinking about it. Jace's closeness was distracting and she found herself leaning back into his presence. "It's a good release from- everything."  
He made a low noise that she took to be agreement and in a desperate attempt to breathe she gripped the railing and pulled herself away from him, looking down at the road below.  
Jace cleared his throat, "Up here it's easy to forget everything, but it's also like standing on top of the world. Everything else just doesn't seem as significant." "Significance is good, for making decisions, otherwise people do things they regret later. When they're no longer standing above the rest of the city."  
"Clary-"  
She walked away and across a small bridge over a pond towards a wooden cabana that would keep away the rain that was now thundering down. She didn't make it to the shelter before Jace caught her wrist, "That's not what I meant Clary, that's not why I brought you."  
"Then why did you?"  
For a moment he looked so lost; drenched to the skin in the cold rain, his shirt clinging to the curves of his abs, the bones in his collar and the muscles on his arms. It wasn't helping her concentration. He swallowed hard and pulled her into the cabana. Raindrops were clinging to his lashes as he gazed down at her, "I brought you here because I wanted to share this with you. Everything always seems so life-changing, but it's just… high school. I wanted to show you a place where we could- figure things out."  
"What things?" Clary was subconsciously leaning up on the tips of her toes and Jace touched her chin.  
"I meant what I said in the garden," he grinned, "Before we interrupted our favourite cheerleader and Marvel." Clary smiled too and he continued, "I meant it when I told you that I cared for you."  
She sighed, "Jace… everyone is so focused on relationships right now, it's tearing everything apart. That party was disastrous, why are they so complicated?" "They don't have to be," he whispered and he closed the gap between them, sliding his arms around her waist and pulling her into his chest. He kissed away the rain from her lips and buried the fingers of his right hand in her hair and she moulded to him like she was meant to. Jace picked her up like it was nothing and deposited her onto one of the cushioned benches. When he broke off the kiss Clary pulled away from him slightly and with surprise and a little hurt he let her go. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." She ran a hand over her forehead, pushing back the moist curling hair that was stuck to her skin.  
"Clary," he caught her hand.  
"- I dunno Jace, I've been friends with Izzy for how long now? And I've seen you with girls, watched you go from one to the other and then the next and the next until they blend together and I'm not sure even you know how many hearts you've broken. I don't want to be that girl who thinks she's different only to get my hopes up and have them dashed. I know you'd never hurt me on purpose," she added when she saw his expression, "But I'm not sure you even know how to love a girl without eventually hurting you both in the end."  
He swallowed hard, "I know that in the past I've been… but I swear to you Clary, I wouldn't have even considered pursuing how I feel about you if I thought that I couldn't make this work. It took me a while, I'll admit that, but I had to be sure. And I am, I _care_ about you. I want to have something to hold onto. I'm tired of meaningless flings with girls who don't really care about me- only their image. I want a relationship… with you."  
She smiled very softly after a moment, "Well at least I know where I stand now."  
"With me," he murmured. "You stand with me." He leaned over and kissed her again, but this time it was fleeting, a question, and without hesitation she grabbed his collar and pulled him in. When they broke off for breath he refused to let her out of the circle of his arms and nuzzled her neck, "My girl," he said into her skin and she smiled, "If your brother lets me live to see another day." Then she laughed.


	14. Hero

_I'm aware I haven't posted in a rather long time... several things have been holding me back; a touch of writer's block here, some Nanowrimo planning there and then of course quitting my job and spending waay too much time online shopping on Neopets under the influence of some red wine... but hey, I'm not back on the writing track and excited to get back into the story! So enjoy and as usual please review!_

_-H_

* * *

**Hero**

Her feet pounded out a rhythm that matched her heartbeat. Clove had found herself back at the track after school. She'd needed time to think, about Cato, about Simon… She didn't know what to do. Simon was sweet. Kissing him at Isabelle's party hadn't been intentional, but the awkwardness she'd expected to feel the next morning when she woke up to hazy memories and a rolling stomach hadn't appeared. And now they were dating- sort of. She sped up before she could start over-thinking. Simon had been distant all day. She'd seen him stalk away from the bleachers and Isabelle earlier and he'd been acting uptight ever since.  
When her lungs began to protect she slowed a little and saw Coach Odair standing at the side of the field, his kit bag over his shoulder, talking to the same dark haired girl they'd spotted him with days ago. Curious but keen not to get caught training extra sessions without permission Clove turned to run back the other way and found a bulk of solid mass in dark jeans in her way. She stumbled backwards and his hand shot out to grab her arm. "What's chasing you?"

Clary closed her front door and pushed her rain-soaked hair back from her face. It had stopped raining before she and Jace had left the rooftop garden but she was still drenched and was longing for a long, hot bath. An involuntary grin spread across her face whenever she thought about how she'd spent the afternoon, though it vanished in an instant- "Where have you been?"  
Simon was standing in the hall, his arms crossed over his chest. "Your brother let me in, I've been looking everywhere for you, but you disappeared after school."  
"Simon," Clary said in surprise, "I'm sorry-"  
"You could have at least answered your phone, where have you been?"  
Clary bristled, "I'm not a child, I don't need to check in with you everywhere I go." He glared and she sighed, "I was with Jace."  
Simon's jaw was tight. "I see."  
"Why don't you spit it out and tell me what's bothering you."  
"You don't tell me anything these days. If I hadn't of come by were you ever going to tell me that you and Jace are-"  
"We aren't anything, at least- we weren't-" Simon snorted derisively and Clary temper snapped, "Are you being serious Simon? You just show up at my house to yell at me about keeping my feelings for Jace from you!"  
"It's not just Jace!" he retorted, "What about all these problems you're having with Jonathan. You think I haven't noticed how sad you've been since he came back- not exactly a happy brother-sister reunion and I have to find out from Isabelle!"  
Clary threw up her hands, "This is pathetic! Not to mention really freakin' hypocritical! Oh don't play dumb with me Lewis, when exactly were you going to tell me about your relationship with Clove? Or was I left to come to my own conclusions after I showed up at that party upset, _looking for you,_ my best friend to talk to, only to find you making out with one of my friends? And now you're mad because I spoke to someone else, someone who actually noticed I was even at the party in the first place!"  
He'd gone very pale, his chest rising and falling with anger. "If Clove and I bother you-"  
"It doesn't bother me, what bothered me was that you kept it from me like some big secret when everyone knows! Jace and I weren't keeping anything from you, in fact, I was going to come home and call you to see if we could catch up- but since I'm apparently too selfish to keep you in the loop twenty-four-seven while you selectively choose to tell me what happens in your life, I'm suddenly not in the mood!"  
She knew her anger had probably pushed her too far but she didn't care. Simon had in one move managed to effectively wipe out all the happiness of this afternoon and put a dark cloud over her new relationship with Jace, not to mention the fact that he didn't deny that he and Clove were dating. Tears welled in her eyes as Simon glared at her. "I don't trust Jace Lightwood, Clary. In the end he's going to break your heart and if you don't want me here then fine. I don't want to watch you fall to pieces anyway."  
"I was falling to pieces before Jace came into my life Simon, you just didn't notice."  
"You could have told me, you could have called! You used to all the time!"  
"Maybe I was fed up of feeling like a pathetic burden all the time! You never rely on me, never tell me things- why should I always be the one pouring out my heart while you get to act like the hero of the hour?"  
"Hero? You think I want you to be miserable all the time?"  
"I think you want me to need you all the time, and that's why you're so pissed off I didn't tell you about Jonathan, or Jace."  
His jaw was tight, "I see. Well maybe you're right, maybe I need to start living my life with a little less you in it."  
He brushed past her and she felt her throat tighten, "Simon-!"  
The door slammed and she felt a sob build in her chest. Throwing down her coat she ran up the stairs thinking about the warmth of the shower and how everything would have to seem better when she was warm and dry and could think straight. As she passed the closed door to her brother's room she thought about how once upon a time she would rely on him when she fought with Simon- but that wasn't an option now. To make matters worse he wasn't alone in there this rainy afternoon, feeling nauseated and furious she bolted down the corridor and locked herself in her bedroom, trying to forget what it was like to feel abandoned, lonely and miserable. The wall supported her as she slid down it, tears flowing freely down her cheeks. She could call Jace, but why ruin his evening too? Instead she crawled along the floor, shedding her wet clothes as she did and pulled on one of her brother's over-sized shirts that had gone a funny shape in the wash, tying up her hair into a wet knot and pulling her duvet around her shoulders so that she could fall asleep in a damp ball at the bottom of her bed.


	15. Marvel-lous Hunting

_There is only so much I can apologise before you all get bored with me... basically I've had to put my fanfics on hold a while because I was focussing on my National Novel Writing Month novel which I'm super happy to say I hit the 50,000 mark :D So super happy about that and now I can put some effort back into these... so my bad for the delay and here is the next chapter :)  
Review please!_

_-H_

* * *

Gale burst through the front door of his house and threw his bag in the direction of the reading chair in the hall. His mother Hazel was in the kitchen preparing dinner, "You're late."  
He kissed her cheek, "I know mum I'm sorry, but something's happened. I need to go back out again, Katniss-"  
"Oh Prim already called, I spoke to her don't worry."  
Gale paused by the kitchen door, "What?"  
Prim was Katniss' adorable younger sister. "Prim called," Hazel repeated.  
"Did Katniss go home?"  
She looked at him in an exasperated way, "No, she's upstairs. I found her walking down the street when I came home from my shift, when Prim called I told her we'd keep her here for now. She was in a terrible state poor thing, soaked through and crying- I haven't seen her like that since her father..."  
Gale had already shot back through the hall and up the stairs. His bedroom was in the attic and when he climbed to the top of the ladder he stopped and felt a small relieved smile spread across his face. Katniss, with her hair frizzy from the rain, was curled up on his futon bed, under the thick quilt, her face only just visible from underneath the cushions and covers. He crept into the room trying not to wake her. Her phone with roughly twelve missed calls from him was sitting on his nightstand and she had changed from her drenched clothes into a pair of his sweatpants and an oversized rugby shirt that had shrunk in the wash and didn't fit him anymore. As quietly as he could he grabbed dry clothes for himself and went back downstairs to change. On the way he sent Isabelle the promised text, "She's fine, asleep right now, I'll talk to her about Marvel when she wakes."  
Isabelle's reply came quickly. "Thank god I was freaking out! Jace is home, still haven't told him, he's all love struck at the minute. I think something happened with him and Clary!"  
Gale sighed heavily, of course Isabelle would be too interested in Jace's love life to inform him about her own. He re-climbed the ladder into his room and tripped over the charger for his laptop, swearing in a loud whisper. Katniss stirred, "Gale?"  
Cursing himself for disturbing her he climbed over to the other side of the double futon and put an arm around her. "I didn't mean to wake you, sorry."  
She sat up a little and he pulled her into his chest, "It's fine."  
"No, it's not. You had me worried Catnip."  
"I told you not to think anything of it at the end of the voicemail."  
"The fact you left me a sobbing voicemail was enough to get me panicking. You might as well have just left a message of you crying down the phone."  
She looked up at him, "Where were you?"  
Now was not the moment he wanted to bring up Isabelle, especially if the two of them had fought today. "Is this about Marvel-lous?"  
"Marvel-lous is not so lous," she muttered, "In fact he's a complete and utter Smeghead."  
Gale chuckled at her insult and squeezed her shoulders, "Tell me."  
He listened to her explanation of her day, of how Isabelle had been short with her about Marvel and then how Marvel had reacted to her conversation with Cato in Taki's. He got furious all over again when he heard her say that Marvel had admitted that he'd hooked up with Glimmer at the party, and how he'd compared it to their relationship. "When I see him tomorrow..."  
"No, you won't," Katniss said very quietly. "You're going to leave him alone."  
She was shivering with misery and he dropped a kiss onto her head, "Whatever you say, though I'd really rather like to pummel him the bastard."  
"You're going to have to learn some nicer terms," Katniss said.  
"Fine, then he's a small, off-duty Czechoslovakian traffic warden!"  
"In that case, you may fill his boots with runny porridge."  
Gale looked down at his best friend and grinned, "See, who needs Marvel-lous when you have me, and Red Dwarf to keep you going?"  
"Thank you for coming home to look after me." She buried her head in his chest and he stroked her hair.  
"Thank you for making it easy to find you, I thought I was going to have to search the streets." Katniss laughed silently. "It wouldn't have been that hard though, just rattle a box of chocolates going 'heeere Katniss-Katniss, heeeere Catnip!'"  
She elbowed him in the stomach, "You're the worst and the best at the same time, do you know that?"  
He chuckled, "It's a talent of mine, you bring out the best and worst in me."  
"Can I stay here tonight?" she asked, more quietly.  
"I think that's the only way I'm not going Marvel-lous hunting," he replied.


	16. Disasters Collide

_Okay a little Cato/Clove moment and some Jace and Isabelle confessions in here too... let me know what you think!_

_-H_

* * *

"_What's chasing you?" _Cato steadied Clove on her feet and stepped back to grin at her.  
"I didn't see you," she said by way of apology.  
"I got that," he said, "What are you doing here so late?"  
"Needed to clear my head," she muttered, walking over to the bench where her kit bag was stowed.  
Cato followed, "I get that. They say talking it out is the best way to solve a problem, but I find nothing organises my priorities more than taking out my anger on the field."  
"I'm not angry-" she broke off, what point was there in trying to explain her mixed feelings about her relationship with Simon?  
"Did specs do something wrong?"  
"Don't call him specs and no, he didn't."  
Cato looked at her for a long moment. It was clear she didn't want to talk about it so he shrugged and said, "You about done running in circles?"  
"Why, what are you doing here anyway?"  
He gestured at the school, "I realised I left my phone in my locker. Thought I could live without it for one night… turns out I was wrong."  
"Are you sure it's here, you could have lost it somewhere."  
"I went from training to Taki's and it's not there so it has to be in my locker."  
"So what you're going to break in?"  
He grinned big, "Exactly. Needs must young one."  
She smacked his chest hard, "Young one?"  
He ruffled her hair, "Small and endearing?"  
"Short tempered and feisty," she reminded him.  
"But daring enough to commit B&E in the name of my social life?"  
She took a step closer and said, "Cato, we both know you have no social life, but I can't let you break the law alone. What kind of friend would I be?"  
"You're coming along to snap a photo of me being arrested aren't you?"  
"Pretty sure I could make it a Meme… Breaks into school to retrieve phone; no texts."  
"Pretty sure I can run faster than you."  
Clove felt her phone buzz from her bag but chose to ignore it. Cato was grinning wildly and already bouncing off towards the school. She poured on the speed and bumped his shoulder as she passed him, "You sure about that?"  
It didn't take Cato long to pick the lock on the side doors to the locker room while Clove stood to one side with her arms crossed over her chest. It was cold and silent inside and Cato headed straight for his locker, "I swear I'm losing it, I'm leaving everything behind these days."  
"It's all those bumps to the head on the field, I _told _you there's a link between aggressive sports and brain damage."  
He chuckled and tried to muss her hair again but Clove dodged out of the way. "So how's things going with you and Maia?" she asked trying to sound off-hand.  
Cato glanced at her, his expression unreadable, "I think I've been beaten to the punch." He sighed heavily, "She's pretty loved up with that Jordan dude and I'm not about to be the jerk that ruins it for her. It was a long shot anyway." Clove tried to keep her expression impassive and after a moment of awkward silence he rolled his shoulders and said, "Well while we're here and breaking the law we might as well get something out of it."  
"So no texts for booty calls then?"  
He swore at her and she smirked, "I happen to know that earlier this dude in my Chem class had some grass confiscated and I'm betting it's still in Mr Bane's office, if you're game?"

"So you were out all afternoon brother darling," Isabelle hinted as she helped herself to another slice of pizza.  
"Well someone was apparently asleep after cutting school so I didn't figure I'd be missed."  
She raised her eyebrows considering telling him exactly how she'd spent her afternoon but she was too curious as to where Jace had disappeared to, "Spill it Jace."  
He looked down and tried to hide his smile, "I took Clary to that rooftop garden, the one you hate."  
Isabelle almost spat pizza on him, "No fucking way!"  
"Close your mouth and learn to be a lady Isabelle Lightwood."  
"What like you? Anyway before this becomes an argument tell me _everything!_" Her phone buzzed, a text from Gale to let her know that Katniss was safe. She replied as quickly as she could and locked eyes with her brother. "I mean it! I have other means to find out, I'll call Clary-"  
"You'll leave Clary out of this for now, Izzy I mean it. This is new for both of us."  
A grin spread across her face, "So you two are together- together? For real?"  
"For real," he murmured with a smile, "But- we're taking it slow so don't get ahead of yourself and for the love of God please don't start on Clary. I need to find a way of breaking it to her brother without him murdering me."  
"Yeah brother's can be tricky when their friend is sleeping with their sister…"  
For a moment Jace looked confused before he said, "We're not sleeping together Isabelle, I took her on a date. And I plan to take her on several. But you're right, I can imagine he's probably going to have some reservations…"  
For a moment he looked genuinely worried, "Listen right now they aren't that close anyway. Jonathan is so loved up with that Camille bitch he probably won't even hear you out, you're keeping Clary out of his hair."  
"I don't think it's quite like that-"  
"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," Isabelle muttered, "I mean I love Jonathan to pieces but that girlfriend of his is a right-"  
"ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD!"  
Jace grinned, "Looks like mom's home!"


	17. Run

_What's this? Fast updating? That's right! :D I've been working really hard on my fanfics since I finished Nanowrimo so enjoy it and HOPEFULLY it lasts! So pretty, pretty please since I'm being so good... Review!_

_-H_

* * *

**Run.**

Simon left Clary's house feeling miserable and empty and angry all at once. He hadn't intended to fight with her, at least, not in the way that they had. In truth what Isabelle had said earlier had really gotten to him, that Clary was now trusting the arrogant likes of Jace Lightwood and not him, not needing him any more… it had hurt. When she had thrown Clove back in his face he hadn't really had a leg to stand on and they had both known it, but words said out of anger couldn't be taken back lightly.  
He needed to get it together and maybe, for once, he needed to do that without Clary. If they were going to drift apart he needed to learn to survive on his own. Digging out his phone he called Clove only to find it went to voicemail. He checked his messages and discovered one from her right after school saying she was going to be staying behind to do a little extra training. Well, since he didn't feel like being alone…  
Simon shoved his hands in his pockets and headed off back towards the High School. As he swung past the parking lot he saw a dark truck drive off with Coach Odair behind the wheel… a rather stunning girl sat beside him and they appeared to be arguing. Once they were gone Simon climbed the steps to the playing fields only to find them totally deserted. He called Clove again and like before it went to voicemail, "Hey it's Clove," pause, "yeah so whatever, like text me or something."  
For a moment Simon just stood looking slightly lost. No Clary and now no Clove, despite the fact they hadn't technically agreed to meet he felt a little stood up and he flushed as he cursed his own disappointment. Whatever, he would just go home or swing by the comic book store or something.

Meanwhile high above the playing fields Cato leaned back on his hands and offered Clove the joint that he had rolled from the stolen weed. They had snuck into Magnus' office before heading up the back stairwell to the emergency door that led to the roof. "I've never actually been up here," she commented, accepting it.  
"You need to learn to break the rules a little more."  
She sighed and groaned, "My head is spinning."  
"Lightweight," he commented and she smacked his arm which didn't really do much damage. He sat forwards and took the joint from her, "I should have remembered how easily you got messed up enough to through yourself at specs at the Lightwood bash before I gave you that."  
Clove narrowed her eyes, "Stop calling him specs and I was not that bad!"  
"I saw it all my dear, you were past gone."  
"It's creepy you were perving," she sniffed.  
It was Cato's turn to glare, "You weren't exactly subtle."  
Clove smirked, feeling the full effects of the weed, "Jealous?"  
"Once upon a time I might have been," he admitted, avoiding her gaze.  
Clove's jaw dropped, "You're messing with me now aren't you?" He looked up at her with his wide eyes, "Cato that's not funny!"  
"Who says that I'm not being serious? We've been friends for a long time."  
"So?"  
"So… are you saying there hasn't been one point in our lives when you haven't admired all this," he gestured at himself, "to the point where you considered it?" Clove tightened her jaw and looked away just as Cato crowed loudly, "I thought so! How long did this little crush last?"  
It hasn't ended, she thought but instead she snapped, "It was a moment of insanity on my part, and only a moment." When he raised his eyebrows she added, "What about you?"  
"Ah it was once long ago my small friend, you could say I found you a little too endearing until I remembered you'd kick my ass if I tried it on with you." "What makes you so sure?"  
He looked at her in surprise and if she was honest she couldn't believe that she'd said it either. She also hadn't become aware of how close they were sitting until she reached to take the joint back and found she was shoulder to shoulder with him. "You're staring," she said, hoping he didn't see the slight shaking in her hands.  
"I'm curious," he admitted, "would you really have let me away with it if I had grabbed you back then?"  
A mental image of Cato closing in on her, his strong hands gently caressing her sides making her shiver, pressing her back against the wall so that she was crushed against his chest while he brought the lips that she had always lusted over down on hers, full of passion and untameable desire… Clove bit her lip and unwillingly met his gaze.  
His eyes were alight with surprise, "Well aren't we full of surprises," Cato's voice was rough like he'd witnessed the fantasy for himself and the next moment he had lightly stubbed out the smoking weed and taken her chin in his hand to bring her face up to his. The kiss was short and hard and a product of the circumstances and like breaking the surface of a pool after a long time underwater Clove suddenly came to her sense and broke away. "I-uh…" she stammered, before she jumped to her feet and ran for the doors to the stairwell leaving Cato confused and hazed behind her on the roof.


	18. Frayed Edges

_I'm going to keep pouring chapters out while I have the momentum to write, consider this me making up for all the long waits between previous chapters! I'd love some reviews guys! :) _

_-H_

* * *

**Frayed Edges**

"Why haven't you told her yet?" Isabelle was whispering across the small space between her and Gale behind the bleachers. She had nabbed him on his way in from lunch time training when Jace wasn't looking and was standing with her hands on her hips. "It's been four days Gale and we're all supposed to be going out this weekend and Katniss still has no clue that we're together!"  
"There hasn't exactly been a good time, Izzy. In my defence you haven't told Jace yet either!"  
"So no one knows?"  
"Well… no, Cato knows."  
Isabelle looked for a moment like she might hit him, "_What?"  
_"He's one of my best mates Isabelle and since Jace doesn't know… it's just- I was supposed to meet him at Taki's yesterday afternoon but, well," he grinned, "You jumped me on the way home so I didn't make it and I didn't want to lie to him. He knows not to tell Jace."  
"But does he know not to tell anyone else?"  
He frowned, "Are you saying you haven't told anyone about us?"  
"Well, not exactly, Maia and Jordan know but only because they saw us leaving Taki's together on Tuesday!"  
Gale dropped his head into his hands, "So Cato, Maia and Jordan know but Jace and Katniss don't? I can see this ending badly."  
"Is there any reason that you're stalling in telling Katniss? I mean Jace is obvious, he's now officially going out with Clary and well I want to give him some time of being happy before I tell him I'm screwing his best mate, but Katniss-"  
"She's just getting over what Marvel did to her," Gale argued, "I don't want her to think that I'm not going to be there for her."  
Isabelle didn't look convinced and he sighed heavily, "I'll tell her tonight, before we all go out okay?"  
"Good, because so far it's a couples thing for the Pandemonium trip and I do not want to miss this club opening."  
"Does that mean that you're going to tell Jace this afternoon?"  
"If you tell Katniss, I'll tell Jace."  
"Done." Gale leaned down and planted his lips on hers very briefly, "I'll see you tonight."  
"Shower first," she growled, "I personally don't love the rugby player dirt stench."

"Is Katniss coming tonight?" Maia asked and Clove shrugged.  
"I haven't spoken to her today, she's been a bit distant since Marvel got down and dirty with Gimmer."  
Maia frowned, "I really hate that girl she's such a bitch."  
Clary joined them at the lunch table a moment later, smiling to herself, probably because she'd just been ambushed by Jace on her way in to the cafeteria. "Whose a bitch?" she asked casually.  
"Glimmer," Clove answered, "Katniss is still upset about her and Marvel's fling."  
"I can't say I blame her," Clary said and Clove tried to catch her gaze. The two of them hadn't really talked about Clove's new relationship with Simon who she knew had fought massively with Clary days ago and the two of them hadn't spoken since.  
Jordan leaned over Maia to ask, "Are you and Jace coming tonight?"  
"To the club opening?" Clary shrugged, "Sure. Who else is going?"  
"Maia and I, you and Jace, Clove and Simon and I dunno if Isabelle was coming, maybe Gale and Cato too?"  
Clary smiled, "I doubt Isabelle will miss the opportunity."  
She noticed that Clove had gone rather pale, and frowned in concern. When the bell rang she made to ask her what was wrong but Clove had already dashed away from the table, past the group of rugby boys near the door and into the corridor. Maia shrugged when she met Clary's gaze, though she had obviously noticed something was up too. Out in the corridor Clove headed towards the bathroom where she could wait out the crowd before class, someone called her name but she poured on the speed instead of turning around. Unfortunately Cato was faster. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to one side, "You're avoiding me now?"  
"I was trying to get to class Cato, that's the point in school."  
He glared at her, "Don't bullshit me Clove. You haven't spoken to me since you- ah, ran off… after our conversation he other day."  
She swallowed and glanced around but no one was listening in, "Our 'conversation' was a mistake, Cato. It shouldn't have happened, we were-"  
"High."  
"-in the wrong." She looked up at him, "I'm dating Simon and I- I don't know what I was thinking but I really, really don't want to talk about it."  
For a moment he stared at her before he said, "Then I guess there's nothing more to say."  
"Are we-?"  
"Yeah, Clove still friends, it wasn't a big deal. It was just a kiss, but you're the one whose been avoiding me." He walked off and left her standing there, heading for his locker. Only his way was blocked by Glimmer. Still in her cheerleading uniform she was twirling her long hair around a finger and fluttering her eyelashes at a smitten-looking Marvel. Cato felt a jolt of anger twist his gut but it shortly turned to dismay when he looked past the two of them and saw Katniss standing at the end of the corridor, quite clearly trying to keep her expression in check.  
"Cato- hey!" Glimmer called, cutting Marvel off ignored her and pushed past the two of them and the other students in the crowd until he reached her side. "Are you alright?"  
"Hm?" Katniss looked up, "Oh yeah Cato, I'm fine." When he didn't look like he believed her she attempted a smile, "Honestly… I have to keep in mind it's just Glimmer. And anyone who is stupid enough to fall for her fake tan and games-" It was then she realised who she was talking to and burst out laughing.  
"No, no," Cato said, "Continue with how us guys who sleep with Glimmer are idiots."  
"Well you are," she pointed out, "The thing is I just- I deserve better anyway."  
He smiled, "I'm glad to hear you say it, otherwise I would have had to spend all afternoon trying to convince you. And I'm not as good at dealing with feelings as Gale."  
"Oh he's pretty useless most of the time," Katniss said, "And you did okay in Taki's before he dropped the major hook-up bombshell on me." She had been referring to Marvel and was confused when Cato's eyes lit in surprise… he hadn't realised Gale had told her about him and Isabelle.  
Before he could ask her opinion on the two of them he heard Glimmer giggle loudly behind him and despite what she had said Katniss still looked like she might cry which made Cato feel oddly… useless. "Hey, you want to bunk off class and leave these losers behind? Start the weekend early, you'll feel better rather than watching the two of them get cosy in Chemistry." She looked on the fence and he said, "I know I'm no Gale who could probably make you laugh in seconds, but since he's probably off on one of his not-so-secret hook ups with Isabelle I'm all that's left."  
Something registered in Katniss' dark eyes just as Gale rounded the corner in time to hear Cato fill his best friend in on his new relationship. He opened his mouth to explain but Katniss recovered herself and said to Cato, "You know what, I think I do need to get out of here."  
Gale closed his eyes so he didn't have to see the look of betrayal she shot him before she let Cato -who hadn't registered Gale behind him- escort her towards the front doors. He swallowed the bitter taste of panic and turned around, catching a glimpse of Glimmer running a finger seductively up Marvel's chest. His panic and frustration turning into fury he pushed off from the lockers and decided to vent some of his anger.


	19. Irrational

_Just a little drama before the big club opening in the next chapter! Please review :)_

_-H_

* * *

**Irrational**

Being smaller than the averaged sized student made it very difficult for Clary to get to her classes without ending up severely bruised. The after-lunch crowd was the worst and she stepped into the recess of a drinking fountain to let the masses pass before she attempted to get to her locker. Aline Penhallow and a few of her cheerleading Glimmer-clones were several feet away, and over the rabble Clary could still hear their over-confident voices echo down the corridor. "So I hear they're dating now- yeah Glimmer said that they're hitting some misfit club on the weekend with some other loser couple."  
Aline flicked back her long hair, "You think it will last?"  
"Glimmer thinks it's some kind of bet, and I agree. I mean did you see Cato walking off with that Katniss Everdeen girl just now… I think there's some kind of competition of which rugby player can pull the most desperate girl in the year."  
A horrible stab of pain shot through Clary's chest. They were just mean girls, cheerleaders with nothing better to do than bitch… and yet, her own doubts about her self-worth started to drown out the other voices around her. She turned and saw Simon standing behind her. He had quite clearly heard the conversation too and was looking at her in a way that conveyed both sympathy and infuriating superiority. "If you're here to tell me I told you so- don't bother!" she snapped.  
Aline and her followers turned around and giggled when they realised she'd heard everything. "Your geek of a best friend is probably just trying to keep you out of the real men's game, honey. You didn't think you actually meant anything to Jace did you?"  
Clary turned away from Simon and the cheerleaders and battled her way across the corridor to her locker where she started rifling through her books with tears in her eyes. A hand came down on her shoulder and she shrugged it off, "Leave it Simon! They're just shallow and jealous and petty and talking out of their barely-covered asses!"  
"Well I'm glad to hear you think so, but would you like to turn around so that I can make sure you believe that?"  
It wasn't Simon, who had disappeared. It was Jace and his golden eyes were on hers, a delicate eyebrow raised in question. Clary's lip trembled and she saw the cheerleaders watching them greedily over Jace's shoulder. "Can we not do this here?" she whispered to him pleadingly.  
"Why not here? You ashamed to be seen with me?"  
"It's not me I'm worried about."  
His jaw was tight, "I heard what they said Clarissa, and they couldn't be more wrong. But I don't care what everyone else thinks, I care what you think. Are you okay?"  
"So I'm not part of some cruel bet?"  
Now he actually looked hurt, "You think I'd do that to you?"  
"The rational part of me doesn't."  
He smiled softly, "And how do I go about convincing the irrational side?"  
Clary shrugged and shot a self-conscious look at Aline who was now giggling loudly. Jace followed her gaze and then looked back to her, taking her fingers in his and pulling her small frame towards him. His own fingers traced up her forearms to her elbows and then moved to her waist so that he was holding her against him, "Miss Fray you seem distracted."  
"You do that to me," she protested.  
Jace chuckled and touched her chin so she was forced to look up at him, "How's that irrational girl inside holding up?"  
"She's wondering what the hell you're playing at," Clary said quietly with a small smile.  
"Just making sure everyone knows what's mine," he murmured bending his head to whisper in her ear, "And of course that I'm all yours."  
Then he kissed her gently and almost without thinking she stood up on her tiptoes so that he could bring his other hand up to wind into her hair. For balance she held on to the front of his shirt and he carefully backed her up against the locker. The gasps of the cheerleaders were cheerfully ignored because to Clary they didn't matter anymore. They could gossip all they liked as long as she had Jace. A few people wolf whistled and the second bell rang. Jace broke away, grinned big and said, "Now Clarissa we are going to be late for class," before letting her go except for her hand and dragging her off to class, laughing at the amazed look on Aline Penhallow's face.

Unfortunately their good humour didn't last long because the second they rounded the corner they witnessed an extremely angry Gale pin Marvel up against the lockers by his throat, "You think you can fuck around with my best friend and then turn around the next second and get up and close with that slut in front of her?"  
"Shit." Jace let go of Clary's hand and ran forwards to grab a fistful of Gale's shirt, "Let him go Gale, he's not worth it."  
"She was standing right there you asshole, I warned you what I'd do to you if you hurt her!"  
Marvel was gasping for air and with a lot of effort Jace managed to haul his friend away and the smaller boy sank to the floor while a crowd of students gathered around to see what would happen next. "I think Mr Bane is coming!" Clary warned but Gale ignored her and continued to fight against they could understand that he was protective over Katniss, Jace and Clary exchanged a confused look, his anger was a little… extreme.  
Taking advantage of Jace's momentary distraction Gale shoved past him again and grabbed the back of Marvel's shirt before he could get away, giving him a split lip and a black eye before snarling, "Listen good you little prick if you ever so much as look at Katniss the wrong way again, never mind actually speak to her or touch her I will end you."  
"What the hell?" Isabelle had appeared next to Clary and helped her brother remove Gale from Marvel again, "Let him go Gale, come on!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her.  
Glimmer, who was now surrounded by a group of her clones, pushed past Isabelle and snapped, "If I were you I'd be worried about the fact my boyfriend is clearly in love with his 'best friend'."  
Marvel managed to stand up but Glimmer completely ignored him and Gale rolled his eyes, "Fuck off slut."  
Isabelle made to move into Glimmer's path but Gale held on to her hand tightly, "You don't know what you're talking about."  
Glimmer laughed, "You think it's so secret? Please, it obvious you two are together, it's pathetic and it's obvious."  
Someone called out another warning about the impending arrival of teachers and the crowd suddenly disappeared as everyone rushed off to class leaving a bruised and miserable Marvel who was sulking off quietly and Gale with Isabelle who rounded on him, "What the hell was that? Are you insane?"  
"He crossed a line, they were all over each other!"  
"Yeah but it just gave Glimmer an excuse to announce that we-"  
Jace cleared his throat loudly and they turned around slowly, "Care to explain?"


	20. Pandemonium

_So I won't bore you all with a lengthy apology or excuses as to why I've had such a delay in updating... however I am very sorry and I've poured quite a bit into this chapter so I hope you enjoy! Some reviews might prompt me to upload faster ;) _

_-H_

* * *

**Pandemonium**

"So are you going to explain how the hell you managed to keep this quiet?" Clary was trying on various dresses from Isabelle's vast collection while the other girl applied searing hot hair tongs to her long hair.  
"Try on the black one, it'll drive Jace crazy."  
"You're avoiding the question!" Clary grabbed said black dress and pulled it over her small frame, cringing when it barely grazed her thighs. "This is a dress?" "On me it's a shirt. And I dunno, the whole Gale thing- it just, kind of happened. We hooked up at my party and it stumbled on from there. At first I didn't think much of it but I guess that I never really considered giving him a real shot until he was standing there asking for one."  
Giving up on trying to tug down the hem of the material Clary flopped down onto the bed to pull on her boots and said, "I still can't believe you didn't tell me. Don't you think you owed it to Jace to warn him you were sleeping with his best friend?"  
Isabelle shifted on her stool and muttered, "He'll get over it. I was planning on telling him, today in fact, before we all hit the club- how was I to know Glimmer would beat me to the punch?"  
"I dunno, with her reputation for knowing other people's business you should have seen that one coming."  
"Maybe so, but it's done now. Anyway, this is your first official night out with my brother as your boyfriend, are you excited?"  
"It's just a club Izzy."  
"Is your brother coming?"  
Clary sighed heavily, "I have no clue, I haven't spoken to him since yesterday."

Gale ran a hand through his hair and checked his watch for the third time, "How long do you think they'll be, I mean, how hard is it to pick a dress?"  
"It's Isabelle, she has a lot of clothes."  
Jace's short response got Gale's attention and he cleared his throat awkwardly, "Look man, that's not how I wanted you to find out that I asked out your sister. I should have spoken to you and I was out of line, but it's done and I can't go back and change anything."  
"I figured you two would try it at some point, I just didn't figure I'd have to hear it from a brainless cheerleader while you beat the crap out of the guy who broke your best friend's heart. I take it Katniss knew?"  
Gale grimaced, "Actually, it gets worse. I hadn't figured out… how to tell her, but Cato knew and he- uh spilled the beans, shortly before I had my chat with Marvel-lous."  
Jace snorted and some of the tension evaporated, "Then there's little point me staying mad, Katniss is going to take you both apart."  
"You think? God she looked at me like I'd killed someone and not told her, I didn't get a chance to say anything. And I won't any time soon now I've been suspended."  
"Think she'll show tonight?"  
He looked at his watch again, "If we ever get to the club…"  
At this point Clary and Isabelle appeared at the top of the stairs and Jace smiled broadly when he got a glimpse of his girlfriend's borrowed attire.  
"Wow."  
Isabelle winked at Clary in a way that meant, I told you he'd like it and she blushed furiously as he wrapped an arm around her waist, "Really?"  
"Mm-hmm," he murmured in her ear, "And I like that you left your hair down." His breath made her loose curls tickle her neck and she shivered a little.  
"The cab is outside!" Isabelle called from the front door, "Get it together you two!"  
The line for Pandemonium spilled out of the club and about half way down the block, but luckily Maia and Jordan had arrived early and saved them a spot near the front. Ignoring the grumbles of the people behind them, they cut in and began speculating about what the interior would look like. "I'm glad there's some place new around," Isabelle said, turning to Clary only to find she was distracted by something. Following her gaze she felt her stomach drop a little; up the front only a few people back from the soon-to-be-opening doors was Jonathan Fray, accompanied by the blond belle that was Camille. "Clary?"

Cato collapsed on the bench and watched Katniss unleash the last flurry of arrows towards the targets at the other end of the hall, each of them hitting the bullseye. "I have to say I'm impressed," he grunted when she came to sit next to him.  
After they had skipped out of class they had each gone home to collect their gym clothes before regrouping, "Thanks for bringing me here, Cato. You might not do the emotional crap but shooting some arrows was exactly what I needed this afternoon."  
"I can't believe you didn't know about Isabelle and Gale, I'm sorry I dropped that on you, I just- figured you knew."  
Since she really didn't want to talk about it she changed the subject, "I can't believe how crap you are at archery."  
"It's a little too… delicate for my style," he muttered defensively.  
"You were getting better towards the end," she allowed, "I think that last arrow might actually have hit the target."  
He stuck out his tongue and offered her an energy drink from his sports bag. "So have you vented enough anger you'll consider coming out tonight? If it helps I don't think it's really Glimmer's scene so I doubt she'll make an appearance."  
"I'll have to face Gale about lying to me eventually," Katniss weighed up her options.  
Cato grimaced, "Technically he didn't lie, he just… withheld the truth. Probably because you were upset about Marvel and didn't want to burden you."  
"What you're defending him now?"  
"You're both my friends Katniss, and I don't know what's up with you and Gale's relationship right now but you can't just hope it'll fix itself."  
"So you think that all of us out at a group social gathering in a club with alcohol is a good idea?"  
Cato grinned, "I think you'll have to put on a dress and get those legs out Kitty Kat, come on it'll be a laugh. Everyone else is going coupled up, you could be my date." He wiggled his eyebrows and she burst out laughing.  
"I think there's enough relationship drama at the minute but you know what I think a personal bouncer would be nice since it's a club and all."  
"And you'll have your legs out, I'm a bodyguard in disguise. And if Marvel shows himself or even Gale pisses you off I'll just take 'em out."  
Katniss considered it for a moment, "You know what Cato, it's a date."


	21. What Happens In Pandemonium

_Hey guys! Sorry for the gap between uploades, basically I got a new job and I've been totally swamped, however now that I've settled in I'm back and ready to put up some hopefully kick ass chapters and I'd love some reviews! I also promise to have the next chapter up before the end of the week! Or may the writing gods of fanfiction find some cruel punishment for me!_

_-H_

* * *

**What Happens in Pandemonium... Will Probably Have Dire Consequences**

"Clary?"  
Isabelle's concerned voice broke her trance and she looked down at her boots. Jace's hand tightened around hers and he pulled her closer to his side, "Is everything okay?"  
"It's fine, I just- I haven't really spoken to him. Not since he introduced Camille and stood by while she treated me like I was five-" She clamped her lips shut as her brother's shadow came over them.  
"Hey little sister, I wasn't sure if I'd bump into you tonight."  
"I left a note for mom saying I was staying at Isabelle's." Her voice was quiet and the tension had the entire group on edge. Camille was watching it unfold from their place in the line and Jonathan didn't invite them to join them further up.  
Jonathan's eyes flickered at her proximity to Jace and back, "At Isabelle's?"  
Clary felt Jace sigh silently and she felt her own temper rise, "Yeah, what's wrong with that? I've stayed at the Lightwood's a hundred times…"  
He shifted his weight, "I just think that it's different now that-"  
"Now that Jace and I are together? Are you and Simon just collaborating behind my back on this or something? Mom is fine with me staying _with Isabelle_ so I don't see why I should put up with you making judgements-!"  
"I'm not making judgements Clarissa but I'm your big brother and I was just concerned-"  
"Well you have no need to be," she said with a tone of finality. "It's my life and since you've been home you've made little to no effort to be a part of it until now so sorry if I'm not going to welcome you telling me what to do." He looked like he was going to argue further and Clary's resolve was cracking.  
Isabelle stepped in, "Maybe you should go back to Camille, Jonathan."  
"I will in a moment Isabelle, but this is my sister-"  
"And you've made your position and point of view very clear," Jace said, his tone polite but not exactly friendly, "I told you before that I wasn't planning on screwing Clary over and she's perfectly capable of setting her own boundaries…" He looked over at Camille pointedly and Jonathan, with some effort, frowned and took a step back. "Maybe you should focus on your own relationship and let Clary come to you if she wants to talk about ours."  
"Well… that was tense," Maia said awkwardly and Clary started giggling despite herself and everyone soon joined in.  
Jace kissed her cheek, "You still up for this?"  
"Oh hell yeah she is!" Isabelle declared, "I didn't get her this dressed up to get the club and run away." The line began moving forwards and another cab pulled up the kerb, dropping off Simon and Clove.  
"Whose running away?" Simon asked, catching the end of Isabelle's sentence.  
Clove smiled a little uncomfortably at Clary who couldn't bring herself to return it and Isabelle flicked her hair, "No one, that was my point." Gale tugged on her hand and they all stumbled forwards in their couples towards the bouncers.  
Jace nudged Gale as they passed through into the club, "Looks like Cato is a no show."  
"Think he's still babysitting Katniss?"  
They spotted Marvel and Peeta across the club and Jace said, "Let's hope so."

"This night looks like it's going to be as big a disaster as my party," Isabelle grumbled, leaning against the bar.  
Gale rubbed her back sympathetically, "No one has thrown up yet," he offered.  
"No but I think Clary might throw a drink over either Clove or Camille."  
"Well no one would blame her, though really it's Simon I think should be worried rather than Clove," Gale commented, trying not to notice when Isabelle tensed. "What we can't even talk about them without getting awkward?"  
She looked up at him, deliberately tracing her eyes slowly over his chest, his neck and his full lips that were looking more tempting by the minute, "Not at all."  
Gale grinned and leaned down to suck on her neck, glad they had managed to get a minute alone that was until the rest of the group caught up, bringing the tension with them. Clary looked like she was barely holding it together while Jace wrapped her up in his arms like he was acting as a buffer between her and the rest of the room. Isabelle noticed Aline Penhallow watching the two of them like a hawk and started to feel uneasy. That was a girl with an agenda.  
Maia and Jordan were happy enough and had settled around the corner of the bar with Clove and Simon who was looking extremely uncomfortable while Clove kept trying to engage him in conversation.  
"I can pay off the bar guy to spike her drink so Jonathan has to take her home," Isabelle offered Clary who was glancing over her should at her brother and his date, she finally managed a smile.  
Jace kissed her forehead lightly, "Do you want to go home?"  
"You're kidding!" Isabelle exclaimed, "Look they're all the way over the other side of the club, let's just let our hair down, use our fake Ids and have a good night!"  
"I'll stay for a bit," Clary said, looking up at Jace who Isabelle was pleased to see looked completely and utterly smitten.  
"Where the bloody hell is Katniss?" Maia asked, appearing at Isabelle's side.  
"She bunked off this afternoon," Gale explained, sounding strained. Maia raised an eyebrow, "She- uh, might not have known, about me and Isabelle…"  
"It's really not been her week," she said sympathetically.  
Clary's eyes suddenly went wide, "I don't think she's letting it get to her somehow."  
All eyes turned to the entrance in time to see Cato appear in dark jeans and a white shirt, looking his usual party-self, only the girl beside him wasn't a cheerleader or bimbo though she was sporting a short purple dress that Isabelle recognised as one she'd convinced her to buy months ago, with her long legs exposed and her usually braided hair down around her shoulders.  
"Hot damn," Maia called and they made their way over. "So where exactly did you two disappear this afternoon?"  
Isabelle felt Gale tense but Katniss and Cato laughed easily, "I kicked Cato's ass on the archery range and he convinced me I shouldn't miss a night out."  
Cato greeted Jace with a shoulder bump and leaned over to order some more drinks from the bar, "Cute," he commented on Gale's hand on Isabelle's waist with a wink.  
"I hope you know you're dead meat," Gale said in a low voice.  
"I would hold off on threats until Katniss is done with you," Cato said with a grin, "You're lucky I let her take most of her feelings out with bows and arrows before I brought her here."  
"Was she mad?"  
"You know Kitty Kat, she hates being left in the dark."  
Gale swallowed and Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Fuck the tension, I'll talk to her."  
"I'm sure that will end well," Cato said and Jace laughed while Clary followed Isabelle to act as peacekeeper if necessary.  
Jace punched Gale's arm lightly, "Now I hope you know why we don't do secrets. I would hate to piss Katniss off. How was your afternoon, really?" he asked Cato.  
He shrugged, "Honestly, we just hung out at the gym. I thought she was going to cry when she saw Marvel- what?"  
Gale grinned, "You- uh, missed a little action on that front."  
"Gale rearranged his face a bit," Jace added, "In front of half the student body before letting slip he's sleeping with my sister."  
"And they say us kids have too much drama, that does explain his purple eye," Cato chortled.  
"There's homecoming soon," Jace said gravely, "If things are bad now…"  
Another voice piped up from nowhere, "If things aren't working out with you and Clarissa you always have other options."  
The three boys turned around to find Aline Penhallow and a few of her friends watching them.  
"Sorry?"  
"You said things are bad," she fluttered her eyelashes at Jace and took a step closer, "None of us are really surprised, she's sweet but a bit… naive, inexperienced?"  
"She's not a slut which makes her more of a catch than you for a start?" Isabelle had returned and had her arms crossed and a dangerous expression.  
Aline snorted, "And your opinion is worth how much?"  
"That's my brother you're hitting on whore, and he's dating my best friend so you have two choices, either back off or I'll help you back off."  
Aline laughed snidely, "You know Glimmer warned me about you, all bark and no real bite. That's why you couldn't make it with the cheer squad and that's why you're now associating with lowlife losers. You lost your influence when Glimmer dropped you like a-"  
"You listen to me you good for nothing slut, Glimmer did not drop me, I walked away when I came to my senses and realised exactly the type of girl she is. Don't worry, by the time you figure it out for yourself she'll have moved on. She's not your friend, she's not your ally and she will betray you and turn her back first chance she gets because she's a selfish cow. Now move off or I will show you just how sharp my bite can be."  
This time Aline took a step back but she didn't make any move to leave. Instead she turned to Jace and dropped him a wink, "Next time, when you're sister isn't acting like she speaks for you maybe."  
"I don't think so Aline, I'm happy with Clary." Jace looked over Isabelle's shoulder to see his girlfriend watching the scene unfold quietly.  
Aline followed his gaze and smirked at her friends. "You'll get bored of waiting around for her Jace, we all know you, we know what you're like, what you _need_. And a virgin like Clarissa Fray will last two seconds, you need a girl with more stamina."  
"And you need to leave." Katniss had come to stand beside Isabelle and unlike Izzy she did have a reputation for having a meaner bite when it came to her temper.  
"I didn't realise you own the place," Aline snapped.  
Katniss didn't reply, she simply held her gaze steady with Aline's, unblinking and a small smirk playing on her mouth. Gale shifted uncomfortably, aware that Aline was treading a thin line and after a moment it apparently occurred to the cheerleader too. "Whatever," she flicked her hair, "This place is lame anyway. Come on girls, I know of a party."  
They walked away and Isabelle grinned at Katniss, "I love it when you scare the shit out of people."  
"Good," Katniss said looking between Isabelle and Gale, "Remember that next time you two decide to keep secrets from me."


	22. Gremlins

_Whoop whoop! Second chapter up in a week ;) And not only that but it's a LOOONG chapter filled with lots of dramas, tensions, set ups and a few hints for what else I have planned... and since I'm updating and it's sunny outside (which trust me, where I live is bloody rare) I've got a little song to sing! IiiiiiiF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT PLEASE REVIEW! IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT AND YOU WANT ANOTHER UPDATE, IF YOU'RE HAPPY AND YOU KNOW IT PLEASE REVIEW!  
(I know... should be a songwriter eh? ;))_

_Enjoy!_

-H

* * *

**Gremlins**

After the initial tension began to ebb away the combination of the alluring music of the club and alcohol helped turn the evening into a far more pleasurable one. With Aline gone and her brother in one of the booths on the far side of the room and out of sight Clary began to relax, much to the relief of her boyfriend who was just happy she'd chosen to stay out. Jace had monopolized her for most of the night, spinning her around the dance floor expertly until Isabelle demanded he go have some 'guy-time' so that she and Clary could get a drink.  
"It looks like you're finally having a good time," Isabelle wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and Clary giggled despite herself.  
"It's amazing what alcohol and Jace can together achieve," she agreed.  
They reached the bar and Maia and Clove who were lining up shots of a wicked green colour. Clary wrinkled her nose, "Do I even want to know what that stuff is?"  
"Just close your eyes and down it," Maia advised and a dry voice the other side of Clary said, "That's not the sort of thing you hope to hear young ladies doing in such a public place."  
The four girls turned around to see a slightly sheepish looking Simon standing awkwardly beside his best friend, "Do you girls mind if I have a word with Clary for a minute?"  
Isabelle glanced at Clary as if waiting for an okay and she waved them off casually, "He's Simon, not a pitbull Iz, I'll be fine."  
They retreated to the dance floor and Clary turned around waiting for him to say something, when the silence stretched on she sighed and motioned to the bartender, "Two beers please."  
Simon looked unsure, "I'm trying to cut back on the drinking since… well, I seem to make a bit of a mess of things when I'm drunk."  
"I don't think you made a mess of things," Clary said honestly, "You did really well wooing Clove, and you two seem to have made a good go of it."  
He searched her expression for a moment and was relieved to see no anger in her eyes, "I really am sorry about that night though, you were right-" he pushed his glasses back up his nose and continued, "-I was upset to hear that you'd been upset at the party, and me being mad about you turning to Jace was partly me being mad at myself for not being there for you when I should have been. And I shouldn't have lectured you about Jace when I hadn't told you about Clove either."  
Clary beamed at him and reached up to pull him in for a hug, "I'm sorry about what I said too Simon." She pulled away and he kissed the top of her head in a big-brotherly fashion, "Let's make a deal," she handed him a beer and raised hers, "To staying out of each other's love lives until invited to share an opinion… and to continuing to be there for each other, because I've really missed you Simon."  
He clinked their bottles together and smiled down at her, "Fray, that's the wisest thing you've said since you reminded me that _Badgers vs. Werewolves _isn't a good band name."

Across the room the boys had claimed a table where they were setting up a drinking game using a deck of cards and Gale nudged Jace when he failed to react at his turn, "What's got your attention?"  
"I think Simon and Clary made up," he replied.  
"And is that a good or bad thing?" Cato asked.  
Jace shrugged, "They're best friends, she's happy when they aren't fighting and I'm happy when she's happy."  
"You've turned into such a sap," Gale moaned and Jace threw a bottle cap at his head.  
"You seen anyone you like tonight Cato?" Jace asked, changing the subject.  
His friend took a long drink of his beer and cast his eyes around the club, being careful to avoid staring at Maia who was once again in Jordan's arms, "Not really."  
"There's a leggy brunette over that way," Gale nodded with a grin.  
Jace raised an eyebrow at him, "Thought you were only supposed to have eyes for Isabelle now."  
"Hey- I wasn't looking exactly, but it's hard not to notice her in that thing."  
All three boys turned to stare at the small girl who was wearing what could only be constituted as a turquoise toga that left her smooth back completely exposed as well as most of her lean legs. When she turned around they saw the dress matched her eyes perfectly and she smiled when she caught them hastily glancing away.  
Cato muttered, "I've seen her somewhere before."  
Jace nodded, "Me too. This is gonna sound crazy but-"  
"Hey boys." She had come over to their table and was eyeing their game curiously, "Mind if I join in?"  
Gale slid up the bench seat so that she could sit down and she smiled brilliantly, "I'm Johanna."  
"Cato," Cato replied, "And Jace Lightwood and Gale Hawthrone."  
"Pleasure is all mine," she reached over and picked up Gale's beer, finishing it for him. "So explain the rules to me."  
Jace was frowning slightly as he tried to place her and when he finally did he sent the other boys a warning shake of his head. Cato leaned over so that Jace could whisper an explanation but it was no use with Gale as Johanna was much closer to him and he was teaching her the rules of Kings in a low voice while she smiled at him through her lashes.  
Johanna Mason, also known as the younger, wilder cousin of none other than their Coach, Finnick Odair. Cato and Jace exchanged a look that agreed, Johanna's presence in their group could only spell one thing: trouble.

"Uh! It's so warm on that dance floor!" Isabelle exclaimed, pulling her hair into a tight bun so she could splash cold water on the back of her neck.  
Clove grimaced in agreement and glared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, "I think my makeup is literally melting off my face."  
Isabelle handed her a face wipe from her purse, "It doesn't look that bad, it's all sexy and smudgy but you can borrow my eyeliner as long as you don't have some weird eye disease."  
Clove rolled her eyes, "Really Isabelle? Weird eye disease?"  
"What? It happens!"  
When she was finished reapplying her liner Clove handed Isabelle back her makeup bag, "I'm going back to the bar, meet you on the dance floor?"  
"Grab me a drink? I'll be two minutes I want to braid my hair off of my face." Isabelle sighed into the silence of the bathroom when Clove left and a moment later the door opened again and a tall, regal girl stepped through with an expression of extreme distaste. Isabelle rolled her eyes, "Oh, it's you."  
Cruella, or Camille, stepped into the room and came to stand at the mirrors a few sinks down from Isabelle. "Have we met?" She was patting her blond hair that Isabelle hated to admit still looked perfect despite the humidity of the club.  
She finished braiding her own hair and turned so they weren't talking through their reflections, "Uh yeah- you came to my party, remember? Uninvited, unimpressed? Though I'm starting to think that expression is just etched onto your face."  
Camille smiled coldly, "You mean the juvenile event where a girl threw up all over the place and the first part of the evening was spent chasing my boyfriend's childish younger sister?"  
"Don't call Clary childish!" Isabelle said hotly, "She happens to be one of my best friends, you don't even know her! You haven't made the effort!"  
"She had made up her mind about disliking me before I walked through her front door," Camille retorted. "Besides, she's attention seeking what with her outrageous new boyfriend that she happened to get two seconds after Jonathan returned-"I  
sabelle narrowed her eyes and took a step forwards, "That outrageous boyfriend happens to be my brother so watch what you say- and Clary and Jace were already well on their way to getting together before Jonathan reappeared so drop the insinuation, you haven't had as dramatic an effect on all of our lives as you clearly think you have. You think you're the first girl Jonathan has brought home to meet his family?" She laughed meanly, "Yeah no, he was one of the worst womanizers during his time in school, the only reason Clary hasn't warmed to you is that she's used to not getting too attached to Jonathan's conquests. And if you are going to be around in the long run you might as well be nice to her because whether you like it or not, and whether he's currently acting like it or not, Jonathan adores Clary, and eventually he'll realise that this tension between you is totally not her fault but yours."  
Camille was glaring at Isabelle now and they stood almost the same height sizing each other up, "Why are you spouting all of this at me?" she demanded, "What interest do you have in Jonathan and I's relationship?"  
"I have an interest in Clary's happiness," Isabelle argued, "And your cold-hearted attitude is getting in between her and her brother."  
"I haven't done anything wrong by her, and it isn't just being around Jonathan's family I'm not warming to, it's this whole damn city." She tossed her head, "I don't see why he had to come home from Paris- New York is so… dirty. Unsophisticated. Beneath both of us. We were much happier before."  
Isabelle shook her head, "So that's why you don't like Clary."  
"I don't believe I said anything of the sort-"  
"You hate being here and you're only here because Jonathan felt like he had to visit home, and everyone knows the only reason he comes back from his trips away is Clarissa. He doesn't get on with his mom or Luke- she's his whole world and the reason he chose New York over you and Paris." Camille looked haughty and Isabelle grabbed her handbag, "Whatever Camille, New York is better off without you in my opinion, but I'm warning you- stop being such a bitch towards Clary or your stay will only get worse."

Clove was looking around at the dance floor impatiently, "Where the hell is Isabelle? She said she'd be two minutes!"  
Clary smiled into her drink, "Yes but two minutes in Isabelle-world is completely different to the world we all live in."  
A moment later Isabelle did arrive back at the group looking grumpy but satisfied, "What happened to you?" Katniss asked. She was sitting beside Maia at the bar.  
"Did you get me a drink?"  
Clove sighed and handed a glass across to her. "Did the bathroom gremlins hold you hostage again?"  
Isabelle flicked her now braided hair and said, "I had to take care of something." The other four girls pulled 'eww' faces and she rolled her eyes, "Nothing disgusting you dirty-minded whores! I bumped into someone and had a little get-to-know-you chat."  
Clary's eyes went to the bathroom doors and saw Camille emerging looking relatively unruffled. She closed her eyes and resolved just not to ask. The less she knew the less she was accountable for. "Let's go and dance!"  
Just as Katniss was about to follow the rest of her friends she bumped into someone walking the other way and looked up to find a grinning Peeta, "What is it with us always knocking into each other?"  
"Someone should start to look out where they're going," she teased and then noticed Marvel lingering close by and felt her smile fade. He was texting someone, probably Glimmer.  
Peeta noticed her fallen expression and nudged her arm, "So Homecoming is in a few weeks," he hinted.  
Katniss nodded, "I'd forgotten," she lied.  
Peeta looked bashful for a moment, "I guess with everything that went on with you and Marvel you're probably-"  
"I think I'm going date-free," she qualified and tried not to notice his slightly disappointed look. "I just think things will be less complicated that way."  
After a beat of thoughtful silence Peeta smiled in the puppy-dog way he always did and said, "Well two friends can still have a laugh at these things; the whole dance is going to be a train wreck anyway, it always is, we could go together? As friends, I mean, that way we can just sit back and watch everyone else get secretly drunk and fall apart." Katniss met his eyes for a moment and believed he was being genuine. Peeta was a sweet guy and as long as he understood it wouldn't be a date then it probably wouldn't be the worst way to spend the night, much better than going alone anyway.  
"Sure," she said after a moment of thinking it through, "Not a date, just friends." He nodded and she smiled, "Sounds like a plan to me."


	23. Calm Before the Storm

_Come on guys! I've been good with the uploads and longer chapters... do me a little favour and review?  
Got a little pre-Homecoming chapter for you now, and of course after the drama of the dance there's always the after party! Promise some delicious drama and seriously awkward situations just over the horizon, want to know what you're all thinking!_

_-H_

* * *

**Calm Before the Storm**

"Okay… what do you guys think of this one?" Isabelle swung out of the changing room with a dramatic sweep of the curtain, striking a ridiculously provocative pose for her friends to laugh at.  
Clary looked up from braiding Clove's hair, "I like it."  
"You've said that to all of them!" Isabelle protested, "I can't just look okaaay at this dance. I have to look killer!"  
"Go with the first one you tried on," Maia advised, peeking her head around the curtain from her own cubical, "That one is pretty but there are better necklines for someone as well-endowed as you."  
Isabelle nodded seriously and gestured from Maia to Clary, "You see, Clarissa, that's how you give proper advice!"  
Clary frowned at her friend, "I don't care about dresses Izzy, I'm only buying a new one because it's Homecoming."  
"And you now have a boyfriend to impress," Katniss added, emerging from the third cubical in a red velvet dress that clung to every curve of her body.  
Clove whistled, "Jesus, aren't you and Peeta going as 'just friends'?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then you might want to put those away," Isabelle nodded at her chest. "And maybe go slightly longer than thigh-high… actually, can I try that on after you?"  
Katniss snorted, "Sure. I have another in here actually that's much more Sunday church." She glanced in the mirror and sighed, "I probably shouldn't give him the wrong impression."  
Homecoming was at the end of the week and all five girls were still to find the perfect outfit. Since agreeing to go with him at the beginning of the month Katniss had been constantly reminding Peeta who was apparently a hopeless romantic that they were only going as friends so the limo and roses were totally unnecessary.  
Clary finished Clove's hair and stood back to admire her friend who had been forced into a pretty sequined top that sparkled like diamonds and short black skirt that showed off her lean runners legs. "There, that looks great Clove!"  
Maia came out of her cubical and gave them a twirl announcing the purple strapless number she was wearing was the 'one'. Katniss went back behind the curtain to change, throwing the red dress over the top of the stall to Isabelle.  
"Are you sure this thing with Peeta is platonic?" Clary asked her curiously.  
They heard Katniss roll her eyes, "_Yes. _I don't know how many times I have to say it. I'm not doing this to get back at Marvel and while Peeta is a sweet guy- he's just too sweet, know what I mean?"  
The two curtains drew back at the same time and Isabelle and Katniss stared each other down with identical grins. The red dress that Katniss had discarded was striking against Isabelle's black hair, and the more appropriate dress she'd chosen was knee-length and made from a dark blue lace. "You guys look stunning!" Maia exclaimed and the four turned to look at Clary.  
"I've already chosen!" she protested.  
"None of us got to see you try it on!" Isabelle pointed at one of the vacant dressing rooms and Clary did as she was told. A few minutes later she shyly came back out wearing a very plain but beautiful dress that was the same emerald green as her eyes and made her hair look like it was on fire. It had detailed embroidery down the side panels and came to a stop mid-thigh.  
"Now that is a Homecoming dress," Katniss annouced.  
As they'd spent so long shopping, none of them bothered to change immediately and started to rummage through the selection of accessories and shoes the sales assistants had brought into the changing rooms. Since Isabelle had insisted on shopping in some of the more high end stores in Manhattan they had their own private room with booths to change in and they were practically being showered in clothes. Clary didn't even want to look at the price tag on her dress, her mom had agreed that a proper Homecoming with a proper date needed the proper outfit- that was after Clary had been forced to finally tell her that she had a proper boyfriend.  
Isabelle was holding up different earrings in the mirror and asked suddenly, "So girls, any predictions for this years Homecoming hassles?"  
Maia groaned, "Can't we have one big event that doesn't even in disaster?"  
There was a moments silence before the all started giggling. Katniss shook her head, "Well I've had my relationship drama for this semester. How's things with you and Simon, Clove?"  
Clove shot an unsure look at Clary who was trying to walk in a pair of very high shoes before confessing, "Things between us have been a bit… uh- well, nothing, lately."  
"What do you mean?" Isabelle asked, trying not to sound too interested. Truthfully things hadn't been wonderful for her supposedly straight-forward relationship with Gale either. Neither of them wanted to get caught up caring too much but the opposite was starting to happen and making time to see each other was becoming a chore. She was sure he had something for the dark haired Johanna they'd met at Pandemonium weeks ago and they'd been fighting about everything from the colour of the sky to if they should travel to Homecoming with Jace and Clary for the last few days.  
Clove shifted, clearly uncomfortable. Clary had decided the shoes were too dangerous and was now paying full attention. "Simon is great," she clarified, "And there's nothing- wrong between us exactly. It's just…"  
"The sex?" Katniss put in cheekily and Clove blushed scarlet.  
"No, nothing like that!" she sighed, "We have so little in common, I mean, we can talk about movies and school and stuff but a relationship needs more than… friendship. I'm starting to think that the initial spark might not have been as bright as we thought."  
"Have you two talked about it?" Clary asked. She wasn't totally surprised at what Clove was saying but she felt a little bad for her best friend as it seemed his first real relationship was about to end.  
Clove shrugged, "I'm pretty sure he's thinking the same as me, but the dance is only on Friday. It'll probably make it or break it for us if I'm honest."  
They sensed she didn't want to talk much more about it so the conversation moved on to Clary. "Things with Jace and me are…" she couldn't help but smile, "Great. I know it's cheesy but it's like we've been dating for so much longer than we have. And despite the uh- reputation he had before, he's not at all like that when we're together."  
Isabelle beamed, "I knew he really liked you."  
"I'm glad he's treating you well," Katniss agreed. "Otherwise we'd have had to take him apart piece by piece."  
They all laughed and Maia added, "Seriously Clary we're all really happy for you-"  
"But?" Clary prompted sensing there was more.  
Maia tried to look like she wasn't being too serious, "Just- most guys are gentlemen for the first few months, and I'm not saying Jace is suddenly going to turn into an obnoxious pig, but… well it does happen. I know he's your brother Isabelle and I'm not trying to warn Clary off him but just keep your wits about you. Teenage boys aren't always known for their sensible thinking and you know the likes of Glimmer and Aline will look for any excuse to make you doubt yourself."  
Clary smiled at her, "I'm not going to let myself become too reliant on Jace. I really like him, but I have been friends with Isabelle for a long time- far too long," she added and Isabelle threw a shoe at her. The conversation kind of descended from there but Maia was still lost in her own thoughts. She didn't know why she'd suddenly felt the urge to warn Clary not to trust too much in Jace's new-found love of serious relationships but it was a feeling that was far too close to home for her liking.  
She continued to try on necklaces in front of the mirror to make it seem like she was just distracted by the jewellery but in her head she started to listen to the small voice that had been shouting at her from the back of her mind. She and Jordan had dated before, the girls all knew that. But it had been before Maia had moved to Idris High and she hadn't wanted to tell them just how it had come to end before; how Jordan had turned from a sweet, considerate, loving boyfriend to an abusive monster until she'd had no choice but to move from New Jersey and start over. When he'd come to New York he'd seemed like a changed guy, like the one she'd first met… but did that mean he wouldn't snap again? There was still quite a big part of Maia that just didn't trust pretty boys.

When they finally left the shop with their outfits wrapped up in tissue paper and ribbons Clary turned to Isabelle and said, "So I'm going to yours to see Jace, shall we take a cab?"  
Isabelle was about to agree when her phone buzzed in her pocket. "It's Gale," she sighed, "He wants to meet me for coffee."  
Clary knew better than to question the look on her friend's face, instead she hailed a cab and hugged her. "I'll see you later then."  
The others had all headed off in their respective directions and Isabelle began the walk to the small bistro where she'd agreed to meet her boyfriend. He was already waiting for her and smiled big when she walked in, which made her instantly suspicious. They'd been fighting, why was he so happy to see her? "What's in the bag?" he asked curiously after he'd kissed her cheek and held out her chair.  
Izzy sat down warily but made sure to keep her tone light, almost flirtatious. "You'll have to wait for Homecoming to find out."  
Gale grinned, "Counting the days my dear. I was about to get you a drink; tall, skinny latte with caramel?"  
"Double shot please." He moved away to the counter and Isabelle sighed, putting her head in her hands on the table. It shouldn't be weird to have a pleasant conversation with the guy you were dating, and yet she was taken completely off guard by his sudden reverting to acting like a proper boyfriend.  
While he was away his phone went off, vibrating the whole table and rousing her. She grabbed it impatiently and caught a glimpse of the name that came up on the screen with the text.  
Johanna Mason.  
Isabelle looked over to the counter and saw Gale was still preoccupied before she typed in the pass-code to his phone that she'd already cracked without him knowing and went in to his inbox. One text she could understand. Two or three, put up with. But as she scrolled down the texts from Johanna far outweighed the ones to her, Jace, Cato and his brothers put together. Her eyebrows met and she replaced the phone on the table a few moments before he sat down with their coffees and a carefree smile. "So how's your day been beautiful?"  
She simply glared at him in a way that said, _oh hell no_.


	24. One Chapter Closes

_Not going to lie, I'm slightly disappointed with the lack of feedback I'm getting. However I love writing this fic so I'm going to keep updating for now..._

_-H_

* * *

**One Chapter Closes...**

"ISABELLE!" Gale yelled after her as she walked off down the street without a backwards later he caught up to her, grabbing her wrist, "Isabelle, what the fuck is wrong with you? So I text her back a few times!"  
"A FEW times?" she shouted at him, "From what I saw that was more than a few! For all I know you've been sleeping with her all month!"  
His eyes bulged, "You're talking fucking crazy do you know that? And what is with you going through my phone? How did you even know the pass-code?" "Why do you have a pass-code on there anyway?" She wanted to know, "What is it you're so against me seeing?"  
"It's not to keep specifically you out!" he argued, "Though I didn't think I'd have to worry about my girlfriend being physco enough to go through my messages!"  
"What did you call me?" her voice was dangerously low.  
He met her furious glare with one of his own. "If you don't trust me Isabelle how the hell is this relationship supposed to work?"  
"Well maybe it isn't!" she snapped and he recoiled. "Think about it Gale the whole point in this was to be so neither of us would continue to get hurt and all that's happened since you met that girl in Pandemonium is us fighting all the time!"  
"Because you're jealous!"  
"Because you stopped putting in any effort! All of a sudden seeing me was such hard work, being with me was a chore! And everything became a fight, of course I got mad at you over stupid stuff when you'd take time out of dinner with me to return a phone call from _another fucking girl_!"  
His breathing was heavy, "We agreed that we wouldn't get in too deep, Isabelle."  
She felt tears rising and refused to let them fall. "Well there is a big difference between caring too much and just not being cared about. Just because I don't want to fall in love with you Gale Hawthorne doesn't mean you can cheat on me and mess me about!"  
"I haven't slept with her!"  
"You want to," she shot back and he didn't argue. "That might not be cheating, but it doesn't make me feel all that great either. And the whole point in us giving it a shot was that I wasn't left feeling unwanted in a corner, remember? How would you like it if I started crushing on a another guy and you were left helplessly looking on feeling almost as bad as you did watching Katniss pine over Marvel?"  
The anger had left Gale's body language and he reached for her hand but she snatched it away. "Isabelle, I still want this- with us. It was working so well." "It _was,_" she agreed, "But not any more. I don't want to turn into the kind of girlfriend that has to check your phone every day and keep an eye on who you're talking too. I don't want to feel second best in a relationship that was initially built from the ashes of what we both wanted but couldn't have." She swallowed and stepped back, "I'm done Gale, it's over. I'm serious. I think that right now I need to wait and be with someone whose my first choice, and I'm there's."  
He didn't stop her walking away and she didn't turn back.

When Isabelle walked into the living room in the Lightwood house later that night she found Clary and Jace curled together on the sofa. The credits were rolling from whatever movie they had fallen asleep watching. It was quite sweet really, she thought, that despite the chaos of everyone's relationships swarming around them, Jace had stuck to his word and done right by Clary.  
Even now as they slept on the sofa he was keeping her safe and warm. He was lying behind her along the length of the cushions, his arms around her, supporting her head and keeping her close to his chest. Her long red hair was spilled out over the edge of the coach and with each sleeping breath Jace stirred it so it seemed to breeze about her face, gently enough that it didn't wake her. The arm that was holding her close stretched over her waist and their hands were intertwined by her stomach. It was the most peaceful Isabelle had seen her brother look in a long time and it was nice to see that for at least two of their group the whole love thing seemed to be working out alright.  
A pang in her chest reminded her of her own woes, but she refused to begrudge them their happiness. Instead she turned off the TV, the lamp, and threw a blanket over them. They would regret sleeping the entire night on the couch tomorrow when they had stiff necks and sore backs, but she could cheekily suggest they move things to the bedroom earlier in the night the next day, for now she didn't want to disturb them. Jace would move things along at a pace Clary could handle. Not that it would stop her making jokes and suggestions just to see her blush at the dinner table, lunch table, in the library cue, in the movies or in class during a test. Where was the fun in being well mannered all the time when your mind was happily to live in the gutter?  
She left them on the sofa and made her way to her own room, feeling only a little sorry for herself that there was no one waiting to hold her like she meant the world all night long and be happy just to have that embrace and nothing more. Contentment, it didn't even have to be love, she thought. But I'm fed up of being used.


	25. Changed

_So the big Homecoming chapter is next followed by a rather dramatic afterparty which can only end well... this is quite a long chapter but it deals with quite a lot of the individual relationships and I put loads of effort in so I hope y'all enjoy and I'd love some reviews!_

_-H_

* * *

**Changed**

"So- whose ready for the big D tomorrow?" Cato and Gale turned around with incredulous expressions on their face and Jace grimaced, "Yeah that didn't come out right. I meant the dance."  
Cato snorted, "Is Clary ready for the big-"  
Jace whipped him with a towel. They were in the locker rooms after Thursday practice which had been brutal as Coach Odair was pissed their usual Friday training session was being cancelled due to Homecoming preparations. It was already nearing five o'clock because he'd forced them to stay late.  
Gale stretched out his painful shoulder muscles and said, "I never see the big deal with these damn dances. Girls get so fucking weird!"  
"That could just be you, and because you cheated-"  
"I didn't cheat on Isabelle," Gale said quietly but truthfully and Cato raised his eyebrows.  
Jace however came to his friend's defence, "He didn't Cato, he wouldn't be walking right now if he had."  
Gale sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I thought she was going to take me out for a minute," he confessed.  
"What did happen exactly?" Cato asked.  
"Nothing. We just kind of- ended. She wasn't happy that I'm friends with Johanna and neither of us wanted it to become a big deal and end up with her being all crazy and paranoid and me feeling like I had to ask permission to be friends with other girls. Guess it wasn't meant to be," he finished poetically. When neither boy looked convinced he added, "Considering the whole thing was a consolation prize for both of us I'm not surprised it didn't work out in the end, but it seemed a good idea at the time."  
"So you both liked other people but decided to date anyway?" Cato scoffed.  
"Hey- both of those other people were clearly not interested in either of us at the time. And we liked each other on some level… it beat sitting around single and miserable."  
Cato hit him lightly on the shoulder as a sign of encouragement, "Well you gave it a good shot man. Anyway, I gotta run, see you two ladies at the big D tomorrow." He winked at Jace and left.  
"So when are you gonna ask Katniss out?"  
Gale dropped his gum-shield on the floor and took a moment to collect his thoughts by bending down to retrieve it. "What the fuck are you talking about man?"  
Jace grinned, "Fuck my sister behind my back but don't try and fool me twice, I know you've been in love with her for years- Katniss, when are you going to ask her out, now that she and Marvel are officially over and done with? I mean yeah she's going to the dance with the Mellark kid, but everyone knows he's been majorly friend-zoned."  
He took a moment to consider his answer before deciding there was no point in trying to deny it. Jace wouldn't tell anyone. "I don't know what I'm going to do. Katniss… well, Katniss might never like me back like that."  
"You won't know unless you try."  
"Yeah but what happens when she shoots me down and it ruins our friendship? There's a lot a stake… meanwhile, now that I am single, there's no problem with me texting Johanna. She's hot, she's single, she's not part of the group so there's less chance of fucking everything up."  
Jace shook his head with a smile, "Yeah it's not like she's related to our Coach or anything."  
Gale grinned, "What's life without a little danger?"  
Jace got more serious, "Okay, so you could go with Johanna and have a damn good time, because let's face it we all know that girl is going to have game." Gale nodded. "But this thing with Katniss- well, you never know what she's secretly feeling. You could be missing out on something great, and if you wait too long, eventually another Marvel will show up and maybe next time he won't be so stupid to sleep with the likes of Glimmer."  
"It's going to be one hell of a decision," Gale agreed. "Death if Coach finds out, or possibly closing the door on what could be my one shot with Catnip. Guess it's a good thing I have this stupid dance to distract me."  
Jace suddenly pulled an awkward face, "Yeah… about that. I thought I should warn you that Isabelle," he sighed, "I hate this more than you're going to, but she's already found herself another date."  
Gale raised his eyebrows though he wasn't totally surprised. There was no way Isabelle Lightwood would show up to Homecoming solo. "Who? Please tell me it isn't Cato."  
Jace laughed, "I wish. No, it's her ex actually. Merlion. A royal prick, he goes to Panem Prep across town."  
Panem Prep with Idris High's biggest sporting competitor. Gale vaguely remembered the name from their rival team but couldn't put it to a face. He made a show of shrugging, "She's choosing to bring a Panem prat to one of our dances? Bold move."  
Jace looked wary, "I thought I'd give you the heads up, mainly because I'd like to be able to focus on Clary at this dance and not be babysitting you all night." He clapped a hand to his friend's shoulder, "I mean it Gale, no fighting."

Clary frowned at the screen, "I still don't understand what's going on!"  
"It's anime Clary, get with the times!"  
"It looks like it was made by drunken babies," she complained, "Next time I'm picking the movie!"  
Simon sighed and handed her the popcorn. "So are you excited about the big Homecoming dance tomorrow night?"  
"Sure, though the limo ride is going to be so much more awkward now that Isabelle is bringing Merlion rather than Gale."  
"I never liked that guy," Simon observed.  
"That's because you had a major crush on Isabelle while she was dating him," Clary pointed out, stuffing another handful of popcorn into her mouth. "She didn't really explain what happened with Gale."  
"If he'd really hurt her we'd all know. We'd be attending his murder trial instead of planning on spending a Friday night enduring a crappy high school cliché." Clary rolled her eyes, "One day you'll look back on high school and be glad you went to all the terribly cheesy dances. Besides," she continued more hesitantly, "Aren't you happy to be taking Clove?"  
Simon tried to keep his smile light but Clary saw through him, "Did she say something to you?"  
"Hey, we agreed to keep out of each other's relationships remember?" She avoided answering the question which didn't go unnoticed by Simon. "But if things aren't working out then you shouldn't make yourself stay with her if you're unhappy."  
"It's not that I'm unhappy- it's more… we're just really different," he finished lamely.  
Clary thought about the different couples she knew and said carefully, "Sometimes different can be good, but if you guys don't have anything romantic in common maybe you'd be better off as friends."  
"When did you get such an expert on relationships, Fray?" he commented but not meanly.  
She laughed but her humour was cut short as the front door opened and Jonathan arrived home. Instantly the mood in the room slipped into an awkward silence with the cheap karate sounds of the movie playing in the background. Clary kept her gaze glued to the screen. She hadn't spoken to Jonathan properly in weeks, not since Camille had told him about her and Isabelle's conversation in the bathrooms at Pandemonium. Her brother, despite the fact Clary hadn't known anything about it and still wasn't aware of what had been said, had been furious with her for what he called 'disrespecting the girl I love', to which Clary had retorted that if love was ignoring your family and changing into a completely different person then she wished she'd never find it. Of course the argument had then moved on to bring up Jace before Clary had stormed out of the house and refused to acknowledge him since. Her mom and Luke were getting fed up of the animosity, especially as neither sibling was inclined to fill them in on what it was about.  
So when Jonathan moved into the living room instead of ignoring them and continuing upstairs Clary wasn't sure of what to do. After a moment of tense silence Jonathan cleared his throat, "Uh-" he had clearly forgotten Simon's name and Clary grit her teeth. Simon had been coming to their house since they were in Kindergarten.  
"His name is _Simon, _Jonathan."  
He didn't look too abashed, "Yes, well Simon, would you mind if I had a moment with my sister?"  
Before Simon could move however Clary's hand came down on his arm, "Actually I mind, we're kind of watching something here."  
Jonathan's eyes flickered to the anime on the screen and back, "We can't keep this up Clarissa."  
She stood and faced him properly, "Actually," she sneered, "I think I can."  
And with that she headed out of the room and locked herself in the downstairs bathroom, leaving Simon casually holding a bucket of popcorn and wishing he would turn invisible. After a moment of standing locked in some kind of furious rigor Jonathan made to leave, muttering, "What the hell has gotten into her-"  
"Actually, Clary isn't that different to when you left." Simon hadn't really thought about speaking up in her defence, he just kind of had and Jonathan turned back around with a disbelieving frown. "Well," Simon allowed, "Okay maybe she has a little. She's more confident now, less shy around people she used to find intimidating, and she has a boyfriend but she is sixteen so I guess that's what most girls are doing. But what I'm trying to say is that, she's still the same stubborn, creative, caring girl she was at the beginning of the year and I don't really think you can pin all of this tension on her."  
"So it's my fault," he answered flatly, "I'm the one whose changed."  
"Well, kinda," Simon said in a tone that suggested an apology. "You travelled the world, met a girl and brought her home to meet your family. Only…"  
"No please," Jonathan muttered, "Continue."  
Simon couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not, so went on, "Well, you brought Camille to New York and expected everyone to welcome her with open arms, which is fine only you didn't give your family much time to welcome _you _home." Jonathan looked surprised. "I think you'll find that Clary missed you a hell of a lot, and she wouldn't have minded you having someone else in your life that meant as much to you as she did if she only got the chance to have you back and all to herself for a little while. You've always been such a doting big brother that I think she wasn't ready to instantly share you after you'd been away for so long. You didn't give her much chance to get used to the idea of Camille before you forced Camille on her. Plus- you have to admit that whether you like it or not your girlfriend really hasn't been the nicest she could have been to Clary, and that's made it all the harder." He added the last bit quickly before he lost his nerve, expecting Jonathan to get angry in defence of his girlfriend.  
Instead the older boy leaned against the doorframe with a deeply thoughtful expression, "I never really gave much thought to the fact I was in a way taking myself a way from Clary by bringing Camille into the picture so soon. It makes sense I guess, since I was mad at her for running off with a brand new boyfriend the second I got home… she must have felt the exact same way."  
Simon sighed silently in relief. "If you want to mend things with her I have a suggestion that I'm not sure you're totally going to like."  
Jonathan looked at him strangely. Who exactly was this kid to be giving him advice on his own sister? Then he remembered that Simon and Clary had managed to move past their differences of a few weeks ago and decided to hear him out. "I'm listening."  
"Take her side over Camille's," Simon said, "Just once. Show her that she's not suddenly your second best because everyone else can see that Camille, as nice as I'm sure she is, does basically hate Clary even though she hasn't really done anything to deserve it. She wasn't part of whatever happened in Pandemonium and she certainly hasn't fought with her- Clary would never confront someone you cared about in a manner like that if she knew it would hurt you. You have to take her side, even over something small, and make it seem like you're asking Camille to be more welcoming to your sister in her life, just like you've been wanting Clary to do."  
Jonathan's face didn't give much away but he nodded once to show he'd at least listened before making to leave and retreat upstairs. However just before he left he said quietly over his shoulder, "She isn't second best. Clary. She's my baby sister, she'll never be second to anyone."

Maia pushed open the heavy wooden door and stepped out into the street. It was early evening and she'd only just finished her shift at her favourite music store that also happened to couple as her part time job. She pulled her denim jacket over her arms and made to flip out her braid from under the collar, only to have someone beat her to it. She turned around swiftly, ready to reach for the pepper spray she always kept in her bag since moving to the city, only to see her would-be-groper and stop in surprise, "Bat?"  
His scarred face broke into an easy smile, "You're hair is longer than I remember. It looks good, more to grab onto."  
He winked and she rolled her eyes, hitting his shoulder in a make-believe punch. "Be polite Bat, I haven't seen you in ages!"  
Most girls when bumping into their ex boyfriend would feel awkward or jealous or some kind of negative emotion, but despite the fact their short stint as a couple had ended with Bat dumping her for a stupid hippy girl who smoked weed all day in her parent's garage, Maia was pleasantly surprised to see him. Bat had been a good boyfriend, much better than… her smile faded a little as she realised what she'd been about to think.  
"Yeah, we've missed you down at Freaky Pete's. The whole gang was wondering when you'd get bored of partying with the rich Manhatten kids and come back."  
Maia had won a scholarship to Idris and lost touch with most of her Brooklyn friends. They had welcomed her with open arms after her escape from New Jersey. She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes, "I'm doing well up here."  
He leaned down to catch her gaze, he was at least six foot three, "I know that look. That's the look you had on your face the first time you walked into the bar and got drunk and told me about that ex that was haunting you."  
Maia swallowed, "I really have missed being at Freaky Pete's."  
"Don't change the subject."  
"I'm dating Jordan again," she blurted out before she could stop herself and she looked away when Bat frowned. "He moved to Idris this term. He's… different. Better than he was."  
Her argument sounded weak to her own ears and she heard the disapproval and disappointment in Bat's voice, "Guys like him… they don't change Maia. I treated you far better than him and you deserved better than me."  
She looked up in surprise and when she found a spark of something familiar and alluring in his eyes she made herself take a half step back, "I can take care of myself, Bat."  
"You're not as weak as you were after the first time you got away from him," he agreed, "But if you have to run again you'll be even more broken."  
"I was never broken!" she snapped. It was a lie. After her brother's death and everything with Jordan the first time… she felt her throat tightening.  
"Hey-" Bat caught her wrist as she turned to walk away, "Hey, I wasn't meaning to upset you girl. I just worry about you sometimes."  
"How's the witch in the garage?" she found herself asking bluntly.  
Bat chuckled, "There's the little foul mouthed demon that told me I was buying her a drink the first second we met. I ended things with her, if you want to know. She didn't have enough stamina, not like you," he winked again and then held up his hands when she raised her fist in warning, "Oh I'm not gonna try it on. Don't want Jordy coming after me now."  
"If you're going to be a dick I'll leave."  
He grinned, "You've missed me and the gang too much. Here," he dug his phone from his pocket and passed it to her, "Put your number in and I'll text you next time we're gathering at Pete's. I promise I'll be on my best behaviour now you're unavailable and all." She thought about it for a moment and then realised there was little harm in having his number. "Besides," he echoed her thoughts, "If anything does happen, if he so much as threatens you, I want you to be able to get hold of me."  
Maia handed him his phone and smiled as she began to walk away backwards, "I had a hold of you once Bat… I'm not sure you can handle it if I was to grab you again."  
His laughter followed her down the street and for the walk home she had a relaxed smile playing on her lips. Until Bat's warning caught up with her: "Guys like him… they don't change."  
She really hoped Bat was wrong.


End file.
